The Potter Twins Read The Potter Twins and The Philosopher's Stone
by risen from hell
Summary: Done so many times before, but I thought I might take a crack at it. A few personal twists added, hope you enjoy! Rated T for paranoia on my part. Oh, and if you don't want to read about Olivia falling for Sanpe then keep going. REWRITING TO MAKE LESS HORRIBLE! (Don't want another My Immortal)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Sorry I thought this beginning chapter was alright but there were some editting errors and I didn't feel happy having them in the chapter.**

* * *

Chapter One: Prologue (Getting Olivia)

Olivia Rose Potter, Harry Potter's twin sister, walks down the dungeon corridor nervously. She stopped in front of the door to his classroom and gave a heavy knock. After a minute and no answer she called out, "Professor Snape? Professor, are you in there?" She opened the door and peeked inside. "Professor?" She called again before adding, "If I get yelled at for being 'late' he is getting hexed."

Looking up and down the corridor, as if to see anyone watching, she quickly stepped into the classroom. Upon seeing the dark, empty class Olivia sat on the desk with a heavy sigh.

***Flashback***

_ Olivia was sitting in her favourite class Potions, bored out of her mind. You may be asking why is she so bored if it's her favourite class? The fact is simple, her professor was Severus Snape. She loathed the man for all he had done to her brother and he loathed her for simply existing._

_As Snape droned on about being the potion they would be making, Olivia decided to have a little fun with her class. She discretely pulls her wand from her sleeve and turns two Slytherins into snakes. Moments later, when girls started screaming, everyone realized what had happened. "Who is responsible for this?!" She heard bellowed from Snape. His eyes landed on her smirking face. _

_"Potter, detention. Tonight at seven." He spoke in a deathly quiet voice that silenced the screaming girls._

_"See you then, Professor." She calls over her shoulder, strolling from the room as the bell sounds. _

***End flashback***

Hearing a loud thump, pulling her out of her thoughts, she calls out "Professor! Is that you?" Olivia cautiously approached the door to see what had caused the noise. "Is someone there? Show yourself!" She yells down the darkened corridor. Stepping out fully, ready to duel. She felt a tug behind her navel like a portkey, with a pop her feet hit solid ground and her knees gave out beneath her.

Standing from her kneeling position she looks around at the familiar faces around her; some welcome, others not as much. Harry, Hermione, all of the Weasleys, Remus, Sirius, and the rest of the Phoenix members were there looking as confused as she felt. Snape and the Malfoys were there as well sending glares to the rest of the room.

Dumbledore stood with a smile and a twinkle in his eye and said, "Miss Potter would you happen to know where we are?" At the blank stare he received, he chuckled softly. "I'll take that as a no, then."

Something fluttering from the ceiling caught Olivia's attention; snatching it from the air she starts reading, "Dear Order, Malfoys, Snape, and Students;

Firstly, sorry for kidnapping all of you. We have brought you to this room to read the seven Potter Twin books; they go through the seven years at Hogwarts. We want things to change for the better; many people died who had much more to live for. On a livelier note, there are a few rules we must ask you to follow; one, no hexing the people for their past transgressions. Two, no reading chapters ahead of the group, it's not fair, and three, let the rivalries die here. Sincerely, R.W., T.S., L.P., T.L."

"Well, where are these books that we have to read?" Draco drawled sneering at Olivia. The books appeared and landed on the table with a thud.

Pointing at the books Tonks laughs, "Right there." She picks one up and reads the title, "The Potter Twins and The Philosopher's Stone, sounds interesting." The twins, Ron, and Hermione exchanged glances and avoided all eye contact with the others.

"Shall we begin?" McGonagall asked, getting nods all around. "I shall read first then," She took the book and opened to the first chapter. Clearing her throat she read, "**The Boy Who Lived and the Girl That Got Lucky."**


	2. Chapter 2: The Boy Who Lived

**A/N: I really tried to make this chapter better, hope it is decent at least.**

* * *

**Chapter Two: The Boy Who Lived and The Girl Who Got Lucky**

"Wait! Can we get food first before we start reading, I'm hungry." Ron interrupts.

"Ron, you're always hungry. Besides we just ate supper." Olivia says in a slightly annoyed voice.

Receiving a glare from the youngest Weasley boy; he says "Well, I wasn't asking you, Potter." Returning the glare, Olivia, sat in the only open seat next to Professor Snape. Tea cups, pots of tea, and bowls of snacks appeared on the table; much to Ron's delight.

" , may I continue?" Professor McGonagall said in a very cross voice. It was phrased as a question, but Olivia had a sneaking suspicion it was a command; with ears redder than his hair, Ron, nodded mutely.

Clearing her throat she started, "**Mr. and Mrs. Dursley, of number four, Privet Drive, were proud to say they were perfectly normal,**

"Ha! Them, normal? That's a laugh!" Olivia interrupted with a laugh, earning a snort from Harry in agreement. Snape looked over at the girl next to him; watching her sip at her tea in curiosity. She had always been a prankster, yes, but she didn't openly mock authority, except Umbridge.

**thank you very much. **

"You're welcome." Sirius said with a bark like laugh that startled the Malfoys, who had yet to see him.

**They were the last people you'd expect to be involved in anything strange or mysterious, because they just didn't hold with such nonsense.**

"Well, where's the fun in that?" The Weasley twins asked in unison, receiving no answer.

**Mr. Dursley was the director of a firm called Grunnings, which made drills.**

With an expectant look toward Hermione Mr. Weasley asked, "What's a drill."

"Write down the muggle things from this book you'd like to learn about and we will tell you about them later." Olivia cut Hermione off as she opened her mouth for a long overly detailed explanation.

**He was a big, beefy man with hardly any neck, although he did have a very large moustache.**

"How attractive." Ginny said, causing the others to laugh, but earning a reproving glare from her mother.

** Mrs. Dursley was thin and blonde and had nearly twice the usual amount of neck, which came in very useful as she spent so much of her time craning over garden fences, spying on the neighbours. **

"Hasn't changed much I see." Snape muttered to the surprise of Olivia. Did Snape know Aunt Petunia somehow?

**The Dursleys had a small son called Dudley and in their opinion there was no finer boy anywhere.**

Harry and Olivia burst out laughing, "H-him, sm-small? He was always the size of a small whale!" She choked out.

"Olivia!" Mrs. Weasley reprimanded. Sensing a lecture coming, Olivia motioned for her professor to continue reading.

**The Dursleys had everything they wanted, but they also had a secret, and their greatest fear was that somebody would discover it. They didn't think they could bear it if anyone found out about the Potters.**

"What's wrong with the Potters?" Was yelled from anyone who had known them, except Snape and Dumbledore.

Feeling slightly awkward under the stare of the dark man next to her, she gulped down the rest of her tea and shouted, "CLEAN CUP, CLEAN CUP, MOVE DOWN!" Everyone who had been raised in he muggle world switched seats. She now sat next to her twin and smirked triumphantly.

They all noticed another piece of paper floating from the ceiling; Harry caught it and read, "Dear Readers, I want to applaud Olivia on the creative way she got out of an awkward situation. Also we forgot a very important rule, professors are not allowed to take or give points because of what happens in these books. Scincerely, T.S."

**Mrs. Potter was Mrs. Dursley's sister but they hadn't met for several years in fact, Mrs. Dursley pretended she didn't have a sister,**

"That's dreadful! Why would anyone do that?" Mrs. Weasley asked remembering her prankster brothers who she lost during the first war.

** because her sister and her good-for-nothing-husband were as unDursleyish as it was possible to be.**

In a very McGonagall voice, Hermione said, "That isn't even a word."

**The Dursley shuddered to think what the neighbours would say if the Potters arrived in the street.**

"They would probably stare and gossip about it, because everyone there is just like the Dursleys." Harry muttered to Olivia.

"Except Mrs. Figg, she would probably invite them for tea and old chocolate cake." She replied with a laugh.

**The Dursley's knew that the Potters had a small son and daughter, too, but they had never seen them. This boy was another good reason for keeping the Potters away; they didn't want Dudley mixing with children like that.**

"There's nothing wrong with Harry!" Everyone bar the Malfoys, Snape, and the Potter twins shouted.

"There's nothing wrong with Olivia either." Harry said with a slightly sour look on his face.

"Thanks, bro." She whispered.

**When Mr. and Mrs. Dursley woke up on the dull, grey Tuesday out story starts, there was nothing about the cloudy sky outside to suggest that strange and mysterious things would soon be happening all over the country. Mr. Dursley hummed as he picked out his most boring tie for work**

"Why the most boring?" Fred started.

"If it were us," George continued.

"We'd choose the most exciting." They ended together.

"Yes, but you two are fun, kind, and intelligent. He is a massive git." Olivia reasoned.

**and Mrs. Dursley gossiped away happily as she wrestled a screaming Dudley into his high chair.**

"Brat." The mothers mumbled together.

**None of them noticed a large, tawny owl flutter past the window.**

"Stupid muggles, can't see what's right in front of them." Draco said receiving many glares.

**At half past eight, Mr. Dursley picked up his briefcase, pecked Mrs. Dursley on the cheek, and tried to kiss Dudley good-bye but missed, because Dudley was now having a tantrum and throwing his cereal at the walls.**

"Brat." Was once again mumbled by all the females in the room.

** "Little tyke,"**

"There he goes, calling Dudley little again." Harry mock sighed and Olivia shook her head feigning disappointment.

**chortled Mr. Dursley as he left the house. He got into his car and backed out of number four's drive.**

**It was on the corner of the street that he noticed the first sign of something peculiar– a cat reading a map for a second, Mr. Dursley didn't realize what he had seen– then he jerked his head around to look again. There was a tabby cat standing on the corner of Privet Drive, but there wasn't a map in sight. What could he have been thinking of? It must have been a trick of the light. Mr. Dursley blinked and stared at the cat. It stared back. As Mr. Dursley drove around the corner and up the road he watched the cat in his mirror it was now reading the sign; cats couldn't read maps ****_or_**** signs. Mr. Dursley gave himself a little shake and put the cat out of his mind. As he drove toward town he though of nothing except a large order of drills he was hoping to get that day.**

"Short attention span I see." Fred said to George.

**As he sat in the usual morning traffic jam, he couldn't help notice that there seemed to be a lot of strangely dressed people about. People in cloaks. Mr. Dursley couldn't bear people who dressed in funny clothes— the getups you saw on young people! He supposed this was some stupid new fashion. He drummed his fingers on the steering wheel and his eye fell on a huddle of these weirdos standing quite close by. They were whispering excitedly together. Mr. Dursley was enraged to see that a couple of them weren't young at all; why, that man had to be older than her was, and wearing an emerald-green cloak!**

"How dare he?!" Olivia cried in mock outrage.

**The nerve of him! But then it struck Mr. Dursley that this was probably some silly stunt — these people were obviously collecting for something…yes, that would be it. The traffic moved on and a few minutes later, Mr. Dursley arrived in Grunnings parking lot, his mind back on drills.**

"He has a dreadful memory." McGonagall interrupted herself.

**Mr. Dursley always sat with his back to the window in his office on the ninth floor. If he hadn't, he might have found it harder to concentrate on drills that morning. He didn't see the owls swooping past in broad daylight, though people sown in the street did; they pointed and gazed open-mouthed as owl after owl sped overhead. Most of them had never seen an owl even at night time.**

"Why? Don't they use owls?" Draco asked confusedly.

"No, they use people, they get Sundays and holidays off of work. And Mr. Weasley, the only reason I answered that is because it will be important in the future." Olivia explained.

**Mr. Dursley, however, had a perfectly normal, owl-free morning. He yelled at five different people. He made several important telephone calls and shouted a bit more.**

"He's pleasant." Ginny muttered.

"You didn't have to live with him, and I didn't even get the worst of it, she did." Harry said pointing at his sister.

** He was in a very good mood until lunchtime, when he though he'd stretch his legs**

"He WANTED to get exercise?" Olivia asked incredulously. "IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" Olivia, Fred, and George dived under the table, as if hiding from something.

** and walk across the road to buy himself a bun from the bakery.**

"That makes more sense, the world is right again." She said popping from under the table with a small laugh from Harry.

**He'd forgotten all about the people in cloaks until he passed a group of them next to the baker's. He eyed them angrily as he passed. He didn't know why, but they made him uneasy. This bunch were whispering excitedly, too, and he couldn't see a single collecting tin. It was on his way back past them, clutching a large doughnut in a bag, that he caught a few words of what they were saying.**

**"The Potters, that's right. That's what I heard —"**

**"—yes, their son Harry —"**

**"And their daughter, Olivia."**

"Oh, it's that day." Remus said quietly. Harry looked away from the sad stares of the others and Olivia allowed her face to slip into an emotionless mask.

"Yeah, it's that day." Olivia said in a quiet monotone. Next to her Harry let a few tears fall from his eyes.

A scoff was heard from a few of the adults, "Not even enough respect to feel sadness over her dead parents." Mrs. Weasley said but quickly stopped at the glare she received from Harry.

**Mr. Dursley stopped dead. Fear flooded him. He looked back at the whisperers as if he wanted to say something to them, but thought better of it.**

"Coward." Was heard through the room.

At the same time Harry said thoughtfully, "He can think? That's news to me."

"Oh, he can, it's just hard for him, it hurts." Olivia giggled.

**He dashed back across the road, hurried up to his office , snapped at his secretary not to disturb him, seized his telephone, and had almost finished dialing his home number when he changed his mind. He put the receiver back down and stroked his mustache, thinking... no, he was being stupid.**

"Oh, he finally realized?" Olivia asked still trying to lighten the mood.

** Potter wasn't such an unusual name. He was sure there were lots of people called potter who had a son called Harry and a daughter named Olivia.** **Come to think of it, he wasn't even sure his nephew was called Harry. He'd never even seen the boy. It might have been Harvey. Or Harold. And the girl could be named Olga. Or Octavia.**

"He didn't even know your names?" Sirius asked in a growl.

"I don't think he does now." The twins said in unison. This earned a growl from most of the adults.

**There was just no point in worrying Mrs. Dursley; she always got so upset at any mention of her sister. He didn't blame her — if He'd had a sister like that...**

"Like what exactly?" Sirius snarled at the book.

"You do realize that is a book you're talking to. I don't think it can reply to that question." Tonks said looking at her cousin.

**but all the same, those people in cloaks...**

**He found it a lot harder to concentrate on drills that afternoon and when he left the building at five o' clock, he was still so worried that he walked straight into someone just outside the door.**

"**Sorry,"**

With wide eyes Harry asks, "He knows that word?"

** the grunted, as the tiny old man stumbled and almost fell. It was a few second before Mr. Dursley realized that the man was wearing a violet cloak. He didn't seem at all upset at being almost knocked to the ground. On the contrary, his face split into a wide smile and he said in a squeaky voice that made passers-by stare, "Don't be sorry, my dear sir, for nothing could upset me today! Rejoice, for You-Know-Who has gone at last! Even Muggles like your self should be celebrating, this happy, happy day!" **

"Was that you Professor?" Hermione asked Flitwick, who merely blushed. "I'll take that as a yes." She grinned.

**And the old man hugged Mr. Dursley around the middle and walked off.**

"Y-your arms fit?" Fred and George asked.

"Barely." Flitwick answered with a smile.

**Mr. Dursley stood rooted to the spot. He had been hugged by a complete stranger. He also thought he had been called a Muggle, whatever that was. He was rattled. He hurried to his car and set off for home, hoping he was imagining things, which he had never hoped before, because he didn't approve of imagination.**

"He doesn't approve of imagination?" Fred asked aghast.

"How did you survive?" George asked the twins.

"Books my friends, books." Olivia said gravely, earning similar looks of shock from the younger Weasleys, Hermione, and most of the professors.

"Olivia is one of the most book obsessed girls you will ever meet." Harry said nudging his sister with a laugh.

**As he pulled into the driveway of number four, the first thing he saw — and it didn't improve his mood — was the tabby cat he'd spotted that morning. It was now sitting on his garden wall. He was sure it was the same one; it had the same markings around its eyes.**

"Bet its McGonagall." All the pranksters bar Olivia said.

"How, do you know it's me?" McGonagall asked raising an eyebrow, to which they just shrugged.

"Anyone wanna place bets? I'll be the bookie." Olivia said smirking.

"Three galleons on it being McGonagall." The Weasley twins say slapping their money on the table.

"Two on it not being her." Remus said tossing two galleons into the forming pile. When everyone who wanted to bet did the pot was ten galleons, six sickles, and six knuts on the cat being McGonagall, four galleons and six sickles on it not being her.

"**Shoo!" said Mr. Dursley loudly.**

"That won't work on McGonagall." Ron said but was quieted when said witch glared at him.

** The cat didn't move. It just gave him a stern look. Was this normal cat behavior?**

"No, but its normal McGonagall behavior." The two sets of twins said together.

**Mr. Dursley wondered. Trying to pull himself together, he let himself into the house. He was still determined not to mention anything to his wife.**

**Mrs. Dursley had a nice, normal day. She told him over dinner all about Mrs. Next Door's problems with her daughter and how Dudley had learned a new word ("Shan't").**

"Lovely child." The women all muttered sarcastically.

**Mr. Dursley tried to act normally. When Dudley had been put to bed, he went into the living room in time to catch the last report on the evening news: **

"**And finally, bird-watchers everywhere have reported that the nations owls have been behaving very unusually today. Although owls normally hunt at night and are hardly ever seen in daylight, there have been hundreds of sightings of these birds flying in every direction since sunrise. Experts are unable to explain why the owls have suddenly changer their sleeping pattern." The news caster allowed himself a grin. "Most mysterious. And now, over to Jim McGuffin with the weather. Going to be anymore showers of owls tonight, Jim?"**

**"Well, Ted,"**

"Dad?" Tonks asked looking at her father who only grinned in reply.

** said the weatherman, "I don't know about that. But it's not only the owls that have been acting oddly today. Viewers as far as Kent, Yorkshire, and Dundee have been phoning in to tell me that instead of the rain that I promised yesterday, they've had a downpour of shooting stars. Perhaps people have been celebrating Bonfire Night early — it's not until next week folks! But I can promise a wet night tonight."**

**Mr. Dursley sat frozen in his armchair. Shooting stars all over Britain? Owls flying by daylight? Mysterious people in cloaks all over the place? And whisper, a whisper about the Potters... Mrs. Dursley came into the living room carrying two cups of tea. It was no good. He'd have to say something to her. He cleared his throat nervously. "Er — Petunia, dear — you haven't heard from your sister lately, have you?"**

**As he expected, Mrs. Dursley looked shocked and angry. After all, they normally pretended she didn't have a sister.**

"What a dreadful woman, why would anyone pretend not to have a sister?" Mrs. Weasley said sadly.

"That's normal, because our mum was a witch and was considered abnormal, she was not thought about fondly." Olivia said in a monotone that sounded sad and regretful.

"**No," she said sharply. "Why?"**

"**Funny stuff on the news," Mr. Dursley mumbled. "Owls...shooting stars...and there were a lot of funny-looking people in town today..."**

"**_So_****?" snapped Mrs. Dursley**

"**Well, I just thought...maybe...it was something to do with...you know...****_her _****crowd."**

"Her crowd? I will not be put in the same category as mudbloods!" Mr. Malfoy said outraged.

**Mrs. Dursley sipped her tea through pursed lips. Mr. Dursley wondered whether he dare tell her he'd heard the name "Potter." he decided he didn't dare. Instead he said, as casually as he could. "Their kids — they'd be about Dudley's age now, wouldn't they?"**

"**I suppose so," said Mrs. Dursley stiffly.**

"**What're their names again? Howard and Olga, wasn't it?"**

"**Harry and Olivia. Nasty common names, if you asked me."**

"Harry isn't a nasty name!" Ginny yelled.

"Neither is Olivia. I'd much appreciate it if you'd stop being so horrible to my sister." Harry said glaring at everyone except Hermione who was Olivia's best friend.

"**Oh, yes," said Mr. Dursley, his heart sinking horribly. "Yes, I quite agree."**

**He didn't say another word on the subject as they went upstairs to bed. While Mrs. Dursley was in the bathroom, Mr. Dursley crept to the bedroom window and peered down into the front garden. The cat was still there. It was staring down Privet Drive as though it were waiting for something.**

**Was he imagining things? Could all this have anything to do with the Potters? If it did... if it got out that they were related to a pair of — well, he didn't think he could bear it.**

**The Dursley's got into bed. Mrs. Dursley fell asleep quickly but Mr. Dursley lay awake, turning it all over in his mind. His last comforting thought before he fell asleep was that even if the Potters were involved, there was no reason for them to come near him and Mrs. Dursley. The Potters knew very well what he and Petunia thought about them and their kind...He couldn't see how he and Petunia could get mixed up in anything that might be going on — he yawned and turned over — it couldn't affect ****_them_****...**

**How very wrong he was.**

"I wish he wasn't…" Harry whispered to Olivia who nodded.

**Mr. Dursley might have been drifting into an uneasy sleep, but the cat on the wall outside was showing no sign of sleepiness. It was sitting as still as a statue, its eyes fixed unblinkingly on the far corner of Privet Drive. It didn't so much as quiver when a car door slammed in the next street, nor when two owls swooped overhead. In fact, it was nearly midnight before the cat moved at all.**

"Might as well hand over the money now, it's obviously McGonagall." Sirius, who bet towards it being McGonagall, said.

"There's no definite proof yet." Remus said, not believing his own words.

**A man appeared on the corner the cat had been watching, appeared so suddenly and silently you'd have though he'd just popped out of the ground. The cat's tail twitched and its eyes narrowed.**

**Nothing like this man had ever been seen on Privet Drive. He was tall, thin, and very old, judging by the silver of his hair and beard, which were both long enough to tuck into his belt. He was wearing long robes, a purple cloak that swept the ground, and high-heeled, buckled books. His eyes were light, bright, and sparkling behind half-moon spectacles and his nose was very long and crooked, as though it had been broken at least twice.**

"DUMBLEDORE!"Everybody, bar Snape, Dumbedore, and the Malfoys, yelled.

**This man's name was Albus Dumbledore. Albus Dumbledore didn't seem to realize that he had just arrived in a street where everything from his name to his boots was unwelcome.**

He chuckled softly and said, "I knew, I just didn't care."

** He was busy rummaging in his cloak, looking for something. But he did seem to realize he was being watched, because he looked up suddenly at the cat, which was still staring at him from the other end of the street. For some reason, the sight of the cat seemed to amuse him. He chuckled and muttered, "I should have known." **

** He found what he was looking for in his inside pocket. It seemed to be a silver cigarette lighter. He flicked it open, held it up in the air, and clicked it. The nearest street lamp went out with a little pop.**

"Cool! What is it?" Ron asked looking at the headmaster.

"Its called a Dilluminator. I invented it." He replied with a smile.

"**He clicked it again — the next lamp flickered into darkness. Twelve times he clicked the Put-Outer, until the only lights left on the whole street were two pinpricks in the distance, which were the eyes of the cat watching him. If anyone looked out of their window now, even beady-eyes Mrs. Dursley, they wouldn't be able to see anything that was happening down on the pavement. Dumbledore slipped the Put-Outer back inside his cloak and set off down the street toward number four, where he sat down on the wall next to the cat. He didn't look at it, but after a moment he spoke to it.**

"**Fancy seeing you here, Professor McGonagall."**

"Ha! Pay up!" The twins took the winnings and divided it in half with Sirius.

**He turned to smile at the tabby, but it had gone. Instead he was smiling at a rather sever-looking woman who was wearing square glasses exactly the shape of the markings the cat had had around its eyes. She, too, was wearing a cloak, an emerald one. Her black hair was drawn into a tight bun. She looked distinctly ruffled. "How did you know it was me?" she asked.**

**"My dear Professor, I've never seen a cat sit so stiffly."**

"**You'd be stiff if you'd been sitting on a brick wall all day." Said Professor McGonagall.**

"All day? But there were so many parties."

"**All day? When you could have been celebrating? I must have passed a dozen feasts and parties on my way here."**

**Professor McGonagall sniffed angrily**

"**Oh, yes, everyone's celebrating, all right," she said impatiently. "You'd think they'd be a bit more careful, but no — even the Muggles have noticed something's going on. It was on their news." She jerked her head at the Dursley' dark living -room window. "I heard it. Flocks of owls...shooting stars...Well, they're not completely stupid. They were bound to notice something. Shooting stars down in Kent — I'll bet that was Dedalus Diggle he never had much sense."**

"**You can't blame them," said Dumbledore gently. "We've had precious little to celebrate for eleven years."**

"Wow, eleven years. Just to start again." Olivia whispered to her twin who shook his head sadly.

"**I know that," said Professor McGonagall irritably. "But that's no reason to lose our heads. People are being downright careless, out on the streets in broad daylight, not even dressed in muggle clothes, swapping rumours."**

**She threw a sharp, sideways glance at Dumbledore here, as though hoping he was going to tell her something, but he didn't, so she went on. "A fine thing it would be if, on the very day You-Know-Who seems to have disappeared at last, the muggles found out about us all. I suppose he really ****_has _****gone, Dumbledore?"**

"**It certainly seems so," said Dumbledore. "We have much to be thankful for. Would you care for a lemon drop."**

"A what?" Draco asked looking confused.

"**A ****_what_****?"**

Draco turned slightly pink at this.

**"A lemon drop. They're a kind of Muggle sweet I'm rather fond of."**

"**No, thank you," said Professor McGonagall coldly, as though she didn't think this was the moment for lemon drops. "As I say, even if You-Know-Who has gone — "**

"**My dear Professor, surely a sensible person like yourself can call him by his name? All this 'You-Know-Who' nonsense — for eleven years I have been trying to persuade people to call him by his proper name: ****_Voldemort."_**

Everyone but Dumbledore, the Potters, and McGonagall flinched at the sound of his name. "Oh get over it, it's just a name!" Olivia exclaimed in a huff.

** Professor McGonagall flinched but Dumbledore, who was unsticking two lemon drops, seemed not to notice. "It all gets so confusing if we keep saying 'You-Know-Who.' I have never seen any reason to be frightened of saying Voldemort's name."**

"**I know you haven't," said professor McGonagall, sounding half exasperated, half admiring. "But you're different. Everyone knows you're the only one You-Know-oh, all right, ****_Voldemort_****, was frightened of.** "**You flatter me," said Dumbledore calmly. "Voldemort had powers I will never have."**

"Because you're to noble to use them." Hermione said to the wizard.

"Thank you, Miss Granger." He replied.

"**Only because you're too — well — ****_noble _****to use them."**

This made Hermione turn a brilliant pink colour, making Olivia laugh at her. "Hermione's like McGonagall!"

"**It's lucky it's dark. I haven't blushed so much since Madam Pomfrey told me she liked my new earmuffs."**

"Too much information, sir." Fred said with a shudder.

**Professor McGonagall shot a sharp look at Dumbledore and said, "The owls are nothing next to the rumours that are flying around. You know what everyone's saying? About why he's disappeared? About what finally stopped him?"**

"I think we'd all like to know," Olivia said with a glare directed at Dumbledore "But, we aren't 'old enough' to understand yet."

**It seemed that Professor McGonagall had reached the point she was most anxious to discuss, the real reason she had been waiting on a cold, hard wall all day, for neither as a cat nor as a woman had she fixed Dumbledore with such a piercing stare as she did now. It was plain that whatever "everyone" was saying, she was not going to believe it until Dumbledore told her it was true. Dumbledore however, was choosing another lemon drop and did not answer.**

**"What they're saying," she pressed on**, "**Is that last night Voldemort turned up in Godric's hollow. He went to find the Potters. The rumour is that Lily and James Potter are — are — that they're — dead."**

Everyone in the room except the Malfoys, bowed their heads in remembrance.

**Dumbledore bowed his head. Professor McGonagall gasped.**

**"Lily and James... I can't believe it...I didn't want to believe it...Oh, Albus..."**

**Dumbledore reached out and patted her on the shoulder. "I know... I know..." he said heavily.**

**Professor McGonagall's voice trembled as she went on. "That's not all. They're saying he tried to kill the Potter's son, Harry. But — he couldn't. He couldn't kill that little boy. No one knows why, or how, but they're saying that when he couldn't kill Harry Potter, Voldemort's power somehow broke — and that's why he's gone."** **Dumbledore nodded glumly.**

"**It's — it's ****_true_****?" faltered Professor McGonagall. "After all he's done...all the people he's killed... he couldn't kill a little boy? It's just astounding...of all the things to stop him... but how in the name of heaven did Harry survive?"**

"We all would like to know." Harry grumbled.

"**We can only guess," said Dumbledore. "We may never know."**

**Professor McGonagall pulled out a laced handkerchief and dabbed at her eyes beneath her spectacles. Dumbledore gave a great sniff as he took a golden watch from his pocket and examined it. It was very odd watch. It had twelve hands but no numbers; instead, little planets were moving around the edge. It must have made sense to Dumbledore, though, because he put it back in his pocket and said, "Hagrid's late. I suppose it was he who told you I'd be here, by the way?"**

"**Yes" said Professor McGonagall. "And I don't suppose you're going to tell me ****_why _****you're here, of all places?"**

"**I've come to bring Harry and his sister to their aunt and uncle. They're the only family they have left now."**

"Wish you hadn't." They grumbled glaring at the old wizard who had the gall to grin back at them.

"**You don't mean — you can't mean the people who live here?" cried Professor McGonagall, jumping to her feet and pointing at number four. "Dumbledore — you can't. I've been watching them all day. You couldn't find two people who are less like us. And they've got this son — I saw him kicking his mother all the way up the street, screaming for sweets. Harry and Olivia Potter come and live here!"**

"Thank you for fighting against it, Professor. You have no idea how much it means to us." Olivia said with a small thankful smile.

"**It's the best place for them," said Dumbledore firmly. "Their aunt and uncle will be able to explain everything to them when their older. I've written them a letter."**

"A LETTER?!" Mrs. Weasley blew up, "You can't possibly explain everything in a letter, sir!"

"**A letter?" repeated Professor McGonagall faintly, sitting back down on the wall. "Really, Dumbledore, you think you can explain all this in a letter? These people will never understand them! They'll be famous — a legend — I wouldn't be surprised if today was known as Harry and Olivia Potter day in the future — there will be books written about them — every child in our world will know their names!"**

"**Exactly," said Dumbledore, looking very seriously over the top of his half-moon glasses. "It would be enough to turn any child's head. Famous before they can walk and talk! Famous for something they won't even remember! Can't you see how much better off they'll be, growing up away from all that until he's ready to take it?"**

He'd probably love it, Snape thought glaring at the boy.

**Professor McGonagall opened her mouth, changed her mind, swallow, and then said, "Yes — yes, you're right, of course. But how is the boy getting here, Dumbledore?" She eyed his cloak suddenly as though she thought he might be hiding Harry and Olivia underneath it.**

"You had better not be." All the mothers growled glaring at Dumbledore.

"**Hagrid's bringing them."**

"**You think it — wise — to trust Hagrid with something as important as this?"**

"I'd trust Hagrid with my life!" The trio and Olivia yell, slightly offended for him.

"**I would trust Hagrid with my life," said Dumbledore.**

"Weird" They all mumbled before looking at each other with identical grins.

"**I'm not saying his heart isn't in the right place," said Professor McGonagall grudgingly, "but you can't pretend he's not careless. He does tend to — what was that?" A low rumbling sound had broken the silence around them. It grew steadily louder as they looked up and down the street for some sign of a headlight; it swelled to a roar as they both looked up at the sky — and a huge motorcycle fell out of the air and landed on the road in front of them.**

"I never did get that bike back…" Sirius mumbled sadly.

**If the motorcycle was huge, it was nothing to the man sitting astride it. He was almost twice as tall as a normal man and at least five times as wide. He looked simply too big to be allowed, and so wild — long tangles of bushy black hair and beard hid most of his face, he had hands the size of trash cans lids, and his feet in their leather boots were like baby dolphins.**

"That makes him sound scary, Harry." Olivia and Hermione said together.

** In his vast, muscular arms he was holding a bundle of blankets.**

The women cooed at the thought of the twins as babies causing them to blush and look away.

"**Hagrid," said Dumbledore, sounding relieved. "At last. And where did you get that motorcycle?"**

**"Borrowed it, Professor Dumbledore, sir," said the giant, climbing carefully off the motorcycle as he spoke. "Young Sirius Black lent it to me. I've got them, sir"**

"**No problems, were there?"**

"**No, sir — house was almost destroyed, but I got them out all right before the Muggles started swarmin' around. They fell asleep as we was flyin' over Bristol."**

The women started cooing again and mockingly the Weasley twins joined in. Harry hid his face in Olivia's shoulder, wile she pulled her knees to her chest and buried her face in them.

**Dumbledore and professor McGonagall bent forward over the bundle of blankets. Inside, just visible, was a baby boy and girl, fast asleep. Under a tuft of jet-black hair over his fore head they could see a curiously shaped cut, like a bolt of lighting but under the tuft of burgundy hair no scar was visible.** "**Is that where — ?" whispered Professor McGonagall.**

"**Yes" said Dumbledore. "He'll have that scar forever."**

"**Couldn't you do something about it, Dumbledore?"**

"**Even if I could, I wouldn't. Scars can come in handy. I have one myself above my left knee that is a perfect map of the London Underground"**

"Really, sir?" Fred asks.

With a nod Dumbledore responds, "Yes, Fred, and it has come in handy."

**"But why doesn't Olivia have a scar as well?"**

**"It might be because she didn't have a spell cast on her, but we can only guess." Dumbledore replies.**

"**Well — give him hear, Hagrid — we'd better get this over with."**

**Dumbledore took Harry in his arms and turned toward the Dursley's' house**

"**Could I — Could I say good-bye to them, sir?" asked Hagrid. He bent his great, shaggy head over Harry and gave him what must have been a very scratchy, whiskery kiss and did the same to Olivia. Then, suddenly, Hagrid let out a howl like a wounded dog.**

"I resent that." Sirius huffed.

"Oh, hush Siri." Olivia chided using the nickname he hates.

"**Shhh!" hissed Professor McGonagall, "you'll wake the Muggles!"**

"**S-s-sorry," sobbed Hagrid, Taking out a large, spotted handkerchief and burying his face in it.** **"But I c-c-can't stand it — Lily an' James dead — an' poor little Harry and Olivia off ter live with Muggles — "**

"**Yes, yes, it's all very sad, but get a grip on yourself. Hagrid, or we'll be found," Professor McGonagall whispered, patting Hagrid gingerly on the arm as Dumbledore stepped over the low garden wall and walked to the front door. He laid Harry gently on the doorstep,**

"You left them on a door step, on a night that it was supposed to rain and it was November." Sirius said in a scarily quiet voice.

"We placed spells on them, Sirius." Dumbledore said quietly.

** took a letter out of his cloak, tucked it inside Harry and Olivia's blankets, and then came back to the other two. For a full minute the three of them stood and looked at the little bundle, Hagrid's shoulders shook, professor McGonagall blinked furiously, and the twinkling light that usually shone from Dumbledore's eyes seemed to have gone out.**

"You must have been very sad then, sir. Why aren't you now? When you could take us away from them yet you leave us there to suffer." Olivia said with an ice laced voice.

"**Well," said Dumbledore finally, "that's that. We've no business staying here. We may as well go and join the celebrations."**

"**Yeah," said Hagrid in a very muffled voice, "I'll be takin' Sirius his bike back. G'night, Professor Mcgonagall — Professor Dumbledore, sir."**

**Wiping his streaming eyes on his jacket sleeve, Hagrid swung himself onto the motorcycle and kicked the engine into life; with a roar it rose into the air and off into the night.**

"**I shall see you soon, I expect, Professor McGonagall," said Dumbledore, nodding to her. Professor McGonagall blew her nose in reply**.

"How ladylike, Professor." Draco drawled, receiving an angry glare from her.

**Dumbledore turned and walked back down the street. On the corner he stopped and took out the silver Put-Outer. He clicked it once, and twelve balls of light sped back to their street lamps so that privet Drive glowed suddenly orange and he could make out a tabby cat slinking around the corner at the other end of the street. He could just see the bundle of blankets on the step of number four.**

"**Good luck, Harry, Olivia" he murmured. He turned on his heel and with a swish of his cloak, he was gone.**

**A breeze ruffled the neat hedges of Privet Drive, which lay silent and tidy under the inky sky, the very last place you would expect astonishing thing to happen. Harry Potter rolled over insider his blankets without waking up. One small hand closed on the letter beside him and he slept on, not knowing he was special, not knowing he was famous, not knowing he would be woken in a few hours' time by Mrs. Dursley's scream as she opened the front door to put out the milk bottles, nor that he would spend the next few weeks being prodded and pinched by his cousin Dudley...He couldn't know that at this very moment, people meeting in secret all over the country were holding up their glasses and saying in hushed voices: 'To Harry Potter — The Boy Who Lived!' and for them all to gossip about Olivia Potter – The Girl Who Got Lucky.**

"Well that's the chapter." McGonagall said quietly, closing the book and placing it on the table.


	3. Chapter 3: Vanishing Glass

Disclaimer: I only own Olivia and Toby :)

**Chapter Two: The Vanishing Glass and Talking Animals**

"So, who wants to read next?" McGonagall asks.

"I'll read." Hermione said grabbing the book and opening to the marked off page. There was a slight popping noise and two people appeared, Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood. A third note fluttered from the ceiling, Hermione snatched it from the air and read, "Dear Readers, Toby forgot to bring these two into the room, they are rather important in the future." Hermione's brow furrowed and she continued, "Oh great, Teddy, there goes the mysterious bit we were going for. Well, sorry, folks, since someone *cough cough* Teddy *cough cough* revealed our first names we may as well just tell you, I am Toby, my cousins Rose and Teddy were helping me with this. That's all you need to know for now. Happy reading! Toby, Teddy, and Rose."

"That was… interesting, to say the least." Olivia said with a laugh.

"I'd agree with you there, sis." Harry nods laughing with his sister.

"Anyway, let's get to reading. Oh, Neville, Luna, we're reading about the twin's adventures in Hogwarts." Hermione told them and started next chapter.

**Nearly ten years had past since the Dursleys had woken up to find their nephew on the front step, but Privet Drive had hardly changed at all. The sun rose on the same tidy front gardens and lit up the brass number four on the Dursleys' front door; it crept into their living room, which was almost exactly the same as it had been on the night when Mr. Dursley had seen that fateful news report about the owls. Only the photographs on the mantelpiece really showed how much time had passed. Ten years ago, there had been lots of pictures of what looked like a large pink beach ball wearing different coloured bobble hats -but Dudley Dursley was no longer a baby, and now the photographs showed a large blond boy riding his first bicycle, on the roundabout at the fair, playing games with his father, being hugged and kissed by his mother. The room held no sign at all that other children lived in the house too.**

"Where are you two?" Luna asked in her dreamy voice, receiving a smile from Olivia.

"We're there. Don't worry, yet…" Olivia mumbled the last part but it was caught by Sirius, Remus, and Snape who wondered what she meant by that.

**Yet Harry and Olivia Potter were still there, asleep at the moment, but not for long. Their aunt Petunia was awake and it was her shrill voice which made the first noise of the day**.

"Lovely way to wake up." Snape said sarcastically earning many glances from the children.

**"Up! Get up! Now!"**

**Harry woke with a start, Olivia was already awake trying to work the knots out of her burgundy hair with her fingers . His aunt rapped on the door again. "Up!" she screeched. Harry heard her walking towards the kitchen and then the sound of the frying pan being put on the cooker. He rolled on to his back and tried to remember the dream he had being having. It had being a good one. There had being a flying motorbike in it he had a funny feeling he'd had the same dream before.**

**"That dream again, Harry?" His sister asked looking over her shoulder.**

**"Yeah, did you have it too?" He asked to which she nodded with a small smile.**

**HIS aunt was back outside the door.**

"**Are you up yet?" she demanded.**

"**Nearly," said Harry.**

**"Well get a move on, I want you to look after the bacon, boy. And don't you dare let it burn, I want everything perfect for Duddy's birthday. Girl, get the pancakes and the eggs, also make Duddy his cocoa."**

"They made you two cook?" Remus growled dangerously. The twins nodded inching farther from the werewolf.

**Harry groaned**

"**What did you say?"** **His aunt snapped through the door.**

"**Nothing nothing…"** **Dudley's birthday– how could he have forgotten? Olivia shook her head at her brother's wonderful memory.**

**"Really Harry, do try to remember some things." Olivia said teasingly.**

** Harry got slowly out of bed and started looking for socks. He found a pair under his bed and, after pulling a spider off one of them, put them on. The twins were used to spiders, because the cupboard under the stairs was full of them, and that was where they slept.**

The room seemed to have exploded in shock and outrage. The Weasleys were angry that anyone could do that to such a polite boy. The teachers were yelling at Dumbledore about leaving the pair of them with such horrible people.

"The cupboard under the stairs. They made you sleep in a cupboard under the stairs, Harry?" Sirius growled.

"They let their own nephew sleep under the stairs? How could they?!" Mrs. Malfoy exclaimed shocked anyone could do that to a child.

"Olivia is still under there." Harry said quietly. Snape and Draco stared at the twins, Potter didn't grow up like royalty like they always thought and Olivia was in the same place. Hermione looked murderous, Neville looked ready to set Devil's Snare on them, and Luna lost the far away look in her eyes which was quite scary.

"Mind if we keep reading?" Olivia asked timidly which wasn't like her at all, she usually was loud and confident. Acquiescingly Hermione started reading again.

**When he was dressed the twins went down the hall into the kitchen. The table was almost hidden beneath all Dudley's birthday presents. It looked as though Dudley had got the new computer he wanted, not to mention the second television and the racing bike. Exactly why Dudley wanted a racing bike was a mystery to Harry and Olivia, as Dudley was very fat and hated exercise –**

"Hm, sounds about right." Olivia said trying to lighten the mood. It didn't work to say the least.

**Unless of course it involved punching somebody.**

"They had better not say you, Harry." Remus and Sirius growled together.

** Dudley's favorite punch-bag was Harry, Dudley was to afraid to go after Olivia anymore,**

"Why?" George asked.

With a smirk Olivia replied, "Accidental magic, it ended up with all the neighbourhood animals to chase him away."

** but he couldn't often catch him. Harry didn't look it, but he was very fast.**

** Perhaps it had something to do with living in a dark cupboard, but the twins had always been small and skinny for their age.**

"No, it's the Potter genes; your father was the same until sixth year." McGonagall smiled at them.

**He looked even smaller and skinnier than he really was because all he had to wear were old clothes of Dudley's and Dudley was about four times bigger than he was. Harry had a thin face, knobbly knees, black hair. And bright-green eyes.**

"Lily's eyes." Mrs. Weasley whispered sadly.

** Olivia looked nothing like Harry, burgundy hair, a heart shaped face, but she shared her eye colour with him.**

"Lily…" Everyone who knew her said, looking at Olivia, who hid in her brothers shoulder.

** Harry always thought she was the one blessed with the good looks, Olivia thought the same about him. He wore round glasses held together by a lot of Sellotape because of all the times Dudley had punched him on the nose, his sister had no need for only thing Harry liked about his appearance was a very thin scar on his forehead which was shaped like a bolt of lightning. He had had it as long as he could remember and the first question he could ever remember asking his aunt was how he had got it.**

**"In the car crash when your parents died,"**

"They told you your parents died in a car crash?" Tonks asked looking at them sadly.

The twins nodded and looked at their friends and said simultaneously, "Now do you understand why we hate being lied to?" Their friends nodded understanding it better now.

**she had said. "and don't ask questions." Don't ask questions - that was the first rule for a quiet life with the Dursleys.**

"How were you supposed to learn?" The teachers, Remus, and Hermione asked shocked.

With a wary smirk Olivia answered, "We weren't."

"Is that why you two don't ask questions in class? Because you're afraid to?" McGonagall asked.

"Maybe." Harry answered looking away from everyone.

**Uncle Vernon entered the kitchen as Harry was turning over the bacon. "Comb your hair!" he barked, by way of a morning greeting.**

**"We would if you would give us a comb." Olivia snapped glaring at their uncle. She received a sharp slap for that comment.**

"They hit you?" Luna, Hermione, and the Weasley twins asked the other set of twins.

"No, only Olivia when she would be rude or not do something." Harry said looking at his sister sadly.

"They don't anymore, and it was never bad just a tap or two, nothing to scarring." Olivia said quickly glaring at her brother who held his hands up in defense.

**About once a week, Uncle Vernon looked over the top of his newspaper and shouted that Harry needed a haircut.**

**Harry must have had more haircuts than the rest of the boys in his class put together, but it made no difference, his hair simply grew that way - all over the place. They gave up trying to cut Olivia's hair after she demoralized the hair dresser.**

"You've got the Potter hair, Harry! Impossible to work with!" Sirius smirked.

**Olivia was frying eggs by the time Dudley arrived in the kitchen with his mother. Dudley looked a lot like Uncle Vernon. He had a large, pink face, not muck neck, small, watery blue eyes and thick, blond hair that lay smoothly on his thick, fat head. Aunt Petunia often said that Dudley looked like a baby angel –**

"Ha! More like a pig in a wig!" The Weasley twins yelled causing the Potter twins to laugh hysterically. "What?" They asked looking at the two of them. Olivia just motioned for Hermione to continue reading.

**Harry and Olivia often said that Dudley looked like a pig in a wig.**

"We can corrupt you yet!" The twins cried looking at Harry and Olivia.

"You, corrupt me? Ha! Haven't you seen the pranks around school with the tag 'Outcast Queen'? Who do you think that is?" She smirked as they gaped at her.

**Harry put the plates of egg and bacon on the table, which was difficult as there wasn't much room. Dudley, meanwhile was counting his presents. "Thirty-six," he said, looking up at his mother and father. "That's two less than last year."**

**"Darling, you haven't counted Auntie Marge's present, see, its here under this big one from Mummy and Daddy." **

**"All right then, thirty-seven then," said Dudley, going red in the face. Harry, who could see a huge Dudley tantrum coming on, began wolfing down his bacon as fast as possible in case Dudley turned the table over, while Olivia leaned against the counter sipping the tea she made wearing an amused expression.**

"That's more than I ever get!" Draco cried, "He's complaining about getting that many?"

"Wait. Olivia, I've never seen you eat before, do you?" Fred asked looking at her curiously, this question sparked the others interest causing their heads to snap toward her.

"Sometimes, I never really got used to eating, so I usually just stick to drinking tea and water." She shrugged at the looks she was getting.

**Aunt Petunia obviously scented danger too, because she said quickly, "And we'll buy you another two presents while we're out today. How's that popkin? Two more presents. Is that all right?" Dudley thought for a moment. It looked like hard work.**

"Oh it was." Olivia laughed out.

**Finally he said slowly, "So I'll have thirty ... thirty ... "**

**"Thirty nine you idiot." Olivia grumbled into her mug.**

**"Oh." Dudley sat down heavily and grabbed the nearest parcel. "All right then."**

**Uncle Vernon chuckled. "Little tyke wants his money's worth, just like his father. Atta boy, Dudley!"**

"He's encouraging it?! That's dreadful!" Mrs. Weasley screeched causing Olivia, Remus, and Sirius all to clutch there heads.

"We get it! These people are dreadful, you can stop saying it!" Olivia said glaring at the red headed woman rubbing her ear.

** He ruffled Dudley's hair. At that moment the telephone rang and Aunt Petunia went to answer it while Harry and Uncle Vernon watched Dudley unwrap the racing bike, a cine-camera, a remote control airplane, sixteen new computer games and a video recorder. He was ripping the paper off a gold wristwatch when Aunt Petunia came back from the telephone, looking both angry and worried.**

**"Bad news, Vernon," she said. "Mrs. Figg's broken her leg. She can't take them."She jerked her head in the twin's direction. Dudley's mouth fell open in horror but the twin's hearts gave a leap. Every year on Dudley's birthday his parents took him and a friend to, adventure parks, hamburger bars or the cinema. Every year, Harry and Olivia were left behind with Mrs. Figg, a mad old lady who lived two streets away. Harry hated it there. The whole house smelled of cabbage and Mrs. Figg made him look at all the cats she'd ever owned. Olivia elbowed him in the ribs and glared, Mrs. Figg was a nice old lady who had an odd feel around her that Olivia adored. **

"You could feel her connection to magic?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes, it may be because I'm not blocked." Olivia replied sending a sharp look his way. _What does she mean blocked?_ Snape thought looking at her curiously.

**"Now what?" said Aunt Petunia, looking furiously at Harry as though he'd planned this. Harry knew he ought to feel sorry that Mrs. Figg had broken her leg, but it wasn't easy when he reminded himself it would be a whole year before he had to look at Tibbles, Snowy, My Paws and Tufty again. **

**"We could phone Marge," Uncle Vernon suggested.**

**"Don't be silly Vernon, she hates the boy."**

"Isn't that the one you…" Fred and George trailed off smirking evilly.

"It is, and don't worry, we hate her too." Olivia and Harry said with evil smiles that rather scared their friends.

"Nothing good comes from those smiles." Ron and Hermione grumbled.

**The Dursleys often spoke about Harry and Olivia like this, as though they weren't there - or rather, as though they were something very nasty that couldn't understand them, like a slug.**

** "What about what's-her-name, your friend - Yvonne?"**

** "On holiday in Majorca," snapped Aunt Petunia.**

"She's actually quite nice, her cousin is a witch and she understands us." Olivia said smiling fondly.

**"You could just leave us here," Harry put in hopefully (they'd be able to watch what they wanted on television for a change and maybe even have a go on Dudley's computer.)**

**Aunt Petunia looked as though she'd just swallowed a lemon.**

"But isn't that how she always looks?" Snape said in such a serious voice no one could tell whether he was joking or not.

"Professor, did you know our aunt?" Olivia asked in an overly innocent voice, Hermione knew this tactic, be adorable to get the needed informaton.

"Yes, I lived near your mother and aunt when we were children; I was good friends with your mother for a while." She nodded processing the new knowledge she was given.

** "And come back and find the house in ruins?" she snarled.**

"You should just do it to piss her off." Sirius said with a bark like laugh.

**"I won't blow up the house," said Harry, but they weren't listening.**

**"I suppose we could take them to the zoo," said Aunt Petunia slowly, "... and leave them in the car ..."**

"They aren't dogs!" Hermione shouted then glanced at Sirius, "No offence."

** "That car's new, he's not sitting in it alone ..." Dudley began to cry loudly. In fact he wasn't really crying, it had been years since he'd really cried, but he knew that if he screwed up his face and wailed, his mother would give him anything he wanted. "Dinky Duddydums,"**

"D-dinky D-duddydums?" George stuttered out through his laughter, everyone was laughing at this, bar the Malfoys. Snape was smiling and getting stared at by Olivia.

"What?" He snapped at her.

"It's nothing, you just look handsome when you smile." She smiled over at him, only Harry caught the interaction and smirked at his sister and she did the mature thing and stuck her tongue out at him.

"**don't cry, Mummy won't let them spoil your special day!" she cried, flinging her arms around him.**

"They fit?" Fred asked sending them into another fit of giggles.

**"I ... don't ... want ... them ... t-t-to come!" Dudley yelled between huge pretend sobs. "they always sp-spoils everything!" He shot the twins a nasty grin through the gap in his mother's arms. Just then, the doorbell rang - "Oh, Good Lord, they're here!" said Aunt Petunia frantically - and a moment later, Dudley's best friend Piers Polkiss, walked in with his mother.**

"Where do they come up with these names?" Sirius laughed.

**Piers was a scrawny boy with a face like a rat. He was usually the one who held people's arms behind their backs while Dudley hit them. Dudley stopped pretending to cry at once.**

** Half an hour later, Harry and Olivia, who couldn't believe their luck, was sitting in the back of the Dursleys' car with Piers and Dudley, on the way to the zoo for the first time in their lives.**

"That's so sad." Luna said looking at the twins pityingly.

"It's not that sad, we got to go some where much more amazing. We met our best friends there." Olivia said smiling at Ron and Hermione and they returned the smile.

**His aunt and uncle hadn't been able to think of anything else to do with him, but before they'd left, Uncle Vernon had taken the twins aside. "I'm warning you," he had said, putting his large purple face right up close to the twin's, "I'm warning you now, you two- any funny business, anything at all - and you'll be in that cupboard from now until Christmas."**

"They wouldn't would they?" Neville asked glaring at the book.

"Oh no, the longest we went in there was a week, right Harry?" Olivia asked her twin.

He nodded and whispered, "Until then that is."

**"We're not going to do anything," said the twins, "honestly ..." But Uncle Vernon didn't believe them. No ever did,**

"That's so sad!" Hermione cried looking like she was about to shed tears.

"We get it! We had a sad childhood, can you stop with that!" Harry said looking rather annoyed. They all nodded in reply.

**The problem was, strange things often happened around Harry and it was just no good telling the Dursleys he didn't make them happen.**

**Once, Aunt Petunia, tired of Harry coming back from the barber's looking as though he hadn't been at all, had taken a pair of scissors and cut his hair so short he was almost bald except for his fringe, which she left 'to hide that horrible scar'. Dudley laughed himself silly at Harry, who spent a sleepless night imagining school the next day, where he was already laughed at for his baggy clothes and his Sellotaped glasses. Next morning, however, he had got up to find his hair exactly as it had been before Aunt Petunia had sheared it off.**

"I've never heard of accidental magic like that. Tonks, do you think they might be Metamorphmagi?" Remus asked looking at Tonks.

"Maybe, I'm not sure though. It would have shown already if he was." She replied blushing slightly looking at the older wizard.

"It can be repressed if there is a block." Olivia said sounding extremely nonchalant. "I can change my hair blue, but that's about as far as I ever went into it." She said looking up with a smile. "Not everything one twin has is in the other you know, but it could be." She motioned for Hermione to continue to which she obliged.

** He had been given a week in his cupboard for this, even though he had tried to explain that he couldn't explain how it had grown back so quickly. Another time, Aunt Petunia had been trying to force him into a revolting old jumper of Dudley's (brown with orange bobbles). The harder she tried to pull it over his head, the smaller it seemed to become, until finally it might have fitted a glove puppet, but certainly wouldn't fit Harry. Aunt Petunia had decided it must have shrunk in the wash and, to his great relief, Harry wasn't punished. On the other hand, he'd got into terrible trouble for being found on the roof of the school kitchens. Dudley's gang had been chasing him as usual when, as much to Harry's surprise as anyone else's, there he was sitting on the chimney.**

"You apparated?" Ron asked sounding jealous.

"No, I think he flew actually." Olivia cut in.

** The Dursley's had received a very angry letter from Harry's headmistress telling them Harry had been climbing school buildings. But all he tried to do (as he shouted at Uncle Vernon through the locked door of his cupboard) was jump behind the big bins outside the kitchen doors. Harry supposed that the wind must have caught him in mid-jump. **

**Once, Olivia had been playing with a stray dog, Dudley had snuck up on her and hit the back of her head, she told the dog to attack him and it did, as well as every loose animal within twelve meters. No one knew what happened so she didn't get in much trouble, only a few days in the cupboard. Another time, she had been working in the garden and the roses around her started blooming, she wasn't punished because her aunts favourite flower is the rose. On the other end of things, Olivia wanted one of the books Dudley had never touched, she couldn't reach it but it levitated down to her. She had been caught by Petunia and sent to the gardens to do the yard work, she hadn't finished completely so she got two weeks in the cupboard. **

No one had interrupted even though the punishments were unreasonable, they were all to enthralled with the twins accidental magic.

**But today, nothing was going to go wrong it was even worth being with Dudley and Piers to be spending the day somewhere that wasn't school, their cupboard or Mrs. Figg's cabbage-smelling living-room.**

**While he drove, Uncle Vernon complained to Aunt Petunia. He liked to complain about things: people at work, the twins, the council, Harry, Olivia, the ban, and the twins were just a few of his favorite subjects. **

"Is it just me or," George started.

"Does he just love you two?" Fred finished**.**

**This morning, it was motorbikes. "... roaring along like maniacs, the young hoodlums," he said, as a motorbike overtook them. **

**"I had a dream about a motorbike," said Harry, remembering suddenly. Olivia gave him a warning poke in the side which he ignored. "It was flying. Uncle Vernon nearly crashed into the car in front. **

**He turned right around in his seat and yelled at Harry, his face like a gigantic beetroot with a moustache, "MOTORBIKES DON'T FLY!" Dudley and Piers snickered.**

** "I know they don't," said Harry. "It was only a dream." Olivia shook her head and chuckled softly at her twin's stupidity.**

"I'm sorry, we can't all be freakish geniuses that remember everything." Harry said glaring playfully at Olivia.

"What are you talking about, Potter? Your sister is the farthest thing from a genius, her grades are worse than Weasley's." McGonagall said with a raised eyebrow.

"We weren't allowed to do better than Dudley, it's a hard habit to break, failing on purpose." Harry and Olivia said, though Olivia said it with much less anger. Hermione began again to avoid any fights that may start.

**But he wished he hadn't said anything. If there was one thing the Dursleys hated more than his asking questions, it was his talking about anything acting in a way it shouldn't, no matter if it was in a dream or even in a cartoon - they seemed to think he might get dangerous ideas. **

"Hey, Gred, let's watch cartoons when we get-" George was cut off by his mother.

"No! You are not to watch these cartoon things!" She yelled looking like lioness.

**It was a very sunny Saturday and the zoo was crowded with people. The Dursleys bought Dudley and Piers large chocolate ice-creams at the entrance and then, because the smiling lady in the van had asked Harry and Olivia what they wanted before they could hurry them away, they bought the twins cheap lemon ice lollies. They weren't bad either, Harry thought, licking it as they watched a gorilla scratching its head and looking remarkably like Dudley, except that it wasn't blond and he told Olivia as much. She looked slightly offended and replied, "That's an insult to all gorillas."**

**Olivia leaned closer to the gorilla and said, "I'm quite sorry about my brother, he doesn't quite get that animals have feelings as well." **

**The gorilla replied "It's alright, miss. I get it all the time." **

"You…can understand….animals." Andromeda said and everyone else looked at her with either a confused expression or a surprised one.

"Yes, and they understand me, can't you?" Olivia asked tilting her head to one side thinking that all witches and wizards could do it. They just shook their heads and Hermione continued where she left off.

**Harry had the best morning he'd had in a long time. He was careful to walk a little way apart from the Dursleys so that Dudley and Piers, who were starting to get bored with the animals by lunchtime, wouldn't fall back on their favorite hobby of hitting him.**

Many growled at this causing Draco to shrink back because his mother was one of them.

**They ate in the zoo restaurant and when Dudley had a tantrum because his knickerbockers glory wasn't big enough, Uncle Vernon bought him another one and the twins were allowed to finish the first. Harry felt, afterwards, that he should have known it was all too good to last. Olivia was waiting for things to turn sour.**

**After lunch they went to the reptile house.**

Harry stiffened next to Olivia who started rubbing his back comfortingly.

** It was cool and dark in here, with lit windows all along the walls. Behind the glass, all sorts of lizards and snakes were crawling and slithering over bits of wood and stone. Dudley and Piers wanted to see huge, poisonous cobras and thick, man-crushing pythons. Dudley quickly found the largest snake in the place. It could have wrapped its body twice around Uncle Vernon's car, and crushed it into a dustbin but at the moment it didn't look in the mood. In fact, it was fast asleep.**

**Dudley stood with his nose pressed against the glass, staring at the glistening brown coils. "Make it move," he whined at his father. Uncle Vernon tapped on the glass, but the snake didn't budge. "Do it again," Dudley ordered Uncle Vernon rapped the glass smartly with his knuckles, but the snake just snoozed on. "This is boring," Dudley moaned. He shuffled away Harry moved in front of the tank and looked intently at the snake. He wouldn't have been surprised if it had died of boredom itself - no company except people drumming their fingers on the glass trying to disturb it all day long. It was worse than having a cupboard for a bedroom, where the only visitor was Aunt Petunia hammering on the door to wake you up -at least he got to visit the rest of the house.**

"You're sympathizing with a snake." Sirius shook his head and Remus laughed.

"So would you if you knew what it was like being caged up!" Olivia snapped which sobered them up quickly enough.

** The snake suddenly opened its beady eyes. Slowly, very slowly, it raised its head until its eyes were level with Harry's. **

**_It winked._**

**Harry stared. Then he looked quickly around to see if anyone was watching. They weren't. He looked back at the snake and winked, too. Olivia raised an eyebrow at here brothers antics and laughed lightly at him. **

**The snake jerked its head towards Uncle Vernon and Dudley, then raised its eyes to the ceiling. It gave Harry a look that said quite plainly: **

**"I get that all the time."**

** "I know," Harry, murmured through the glass, though he wasn't sure the snake could hear him. "It must be really annoying." **

**The snake nodded vigorously.**

"You're a Parslemouth, Harry?" Sirius asked faintly. Harry nodded, afraid his godfather may reject him.

"That's why I never thought my ability to talk to animals was weird, Harry can talk to snakes, I thought it was normal." Olivia said, trying to take the attention off of Harry for a while. She sighed, "Sirius, Harry is still Harry just with an extra ability, get over it." She said when her tactic failed.

**"Where do you come from, anyway?" Harry asked. The snake jabbed its tail at a little sign next to the glass. Harry peered at it.  
Boa Constrictor, Brazil. "Was it nice there?" **

**The boa constrictor jabbed its tail at the sign again and Harry read on: This specimen was bred in the zoo. "Oh, I see - so you've never been to Brazil?"**

** As the snake shook its head, a deafening shout behind Harry made both of them jump. "DUDLEY! MR DURSLEY! COME AND LOOK AT THIS SNAKE! YOU WON'T BELIEVE WHAT IT'S DOING!"**

Everyone jumped when Hermione yelled, Remus was holding his head in pain while the four twins were laughing. Only Olivia, Ron, and Harry knew how much louder she could actually get.

"Why that little rat!" Mrs. Malfoy yelled shocking her husband. She sat back down with a harrumph which made Olivia laugh softly. Snape was watching Olivia, trying to gauge her reactions to things, seeing how like Lily she was, and realizing; she isn't Lily, but a being all her own.

**Dudley came waddling towards them as fast as he could.  
"Out of the way, you," he said, punching Harry in the ribs. Caught by surprise, Harry fell hard on the concrete floor, Olivia helped him up and checked him for injuries, and seeing none she returned her gaze to the idiot she called her cousin.**

"Such a good sister." Luna said dreamily. Most jumped, having forgotten she and Neville were there.

** What came next happened so fast no one saw how it happened**

Olivia and Harry smirked at each other as the others leaned forward interested to know what happens.

**- One second, Piers and Dudley were leaning right up close to the glass, the next, they had leapt back with howls of horror. Harry sat up and gasped; the glass front of the boa constrictor's tank had vanished, along with the rest of the glass in the Reptile house.**

"Go Harry!" The Weasley children cheered earning glares from their mother.

"I only made the boa constrictor's glass disappear. She did the rest." Harry pointed at the blushing girl hiding behind her hair.

"Very advanced magic, both of you are strong." McGonagall said with a slight smirk, glad she had gotten both Potters.

**The great snake was uncoiling itself rapidly, slithering out on to the floor - people throughout the reptile house screamed and started running for the exits. as the snake slid swiftly past them, they could have sworn a low, hissing voice said, "Brazil, here I come ... Thanksss, amigosss." The keeper of the reptile house was in shock. "But the glass," he kept saying, "Where did the glass go?"**

"Now I feel bad for vanishing the glass." Olivia said feeling slightly remorseful but still thinking it was completely worth it.

**The zoo director himself made Aunt Petunia a cup of strong sweet tea while he apologized over and over again. Piers and Dudley could only gibber. As far as Harry and Olivia had seen, the snake hadn't done anything except snap playfully at their heels as it passed, but by the time they were all back in uncle Vernon's car, Dudley was telling them how it had nearly bitten off his leg, while Piers was swearing it had tried to squeeze him to death.**

"As if the snake could fit." Harry muttered to Olivia who snorted and nodded in agreement. Snape's lip twitched at hearing the young red headed girl snort when laughing, it was quite cute, he thought. He shook his head, she was a student, and a Potter no less; she wasn't to be considered cute.

**But, worst of all, for the twins at least, was Piers calming down enough to say, "Harry was talking to it, weren't you, Harry?"**

"Just keep your mouth shut you little twat!" Bill said, speaking for the first time.

"William! Mind your language!" Mrs. Weasley admonished him.

**Uncle Vernon waited until Piers was safely out of the house before starting on Harry. He was so angry he could hardly speak. He managed to say, "Go- cupboard - stay - no meals," **

"They starve you?!" The parents stand yelling in outrage at Dumbledore who had the decency to look ashamed.

"Why do you think we eat the way we do?" Olivia said, it finally donned on them, the Potter twins eat like they don't know when the next they will be able to is because they were punished with starvation.

**before he collapsed into a chair and Aunt Petunia had to run and get him a large brandy. Harry and his sister lay in their dark cupboard much later, wishing they had a watch. The twins didn't know what time it was and they couldn't be sure the Dursleys were asleep yet. Until they were, Harry couldn't risk sneaking in to the kitchen for some food. **

**They'd lived with the Dursleys almost ten years, ten miserable years, as long as the twins could remember, ever since they'd been babies and their parents had died. Sometimes, when they strained their memory during long hours in their cupboard, they came up with a strange vision: a blinding flash of green light and Harry got a burning pain on his forehead. This, they supposed, was the crash, though they couldn't imagine where the green light came from. They couldn't remember their parents at all. Their aunt and uncle never spoke about them, and of course they were forbidden to ask questions. There were no photographs of them in the house. **

"You never knew what they looked like?" Remus asked quietly.

"We do now, Hagrid gave us a scrap book with pictures of them." The twins said smiling lightly at him.

**When he had been younger, Harry had dreamed and dreamed of some unknown relation coming to take him away, but it had never happened; the Dursleys were his only family.**

Sirius looked down with tears in his eyes and whispered sadly, "I'm sorry I wasn't there for you guys."

"Don't blame yourself; blame that stupid rat, Pettigrew." Olivia spat the name out with distaste.

** Yet sometimes they thought (or maybe hoped) that strangers in the street seemed to know them. Very strange strangers they were, too.A tiny man in a violet top hat had bowed to him and scowled at her once while out shopping with Aunt Petunia and Dudley. After asking Harry and Olivia furiously if they knew the man, Aunt Petunia had rushed them out of the shop without buying anything. A wild-looking woman dressed in all green has waved merrily at them once on a bus. A bald man in a very long purple cloak had actually shaken Harry's hand in the street the other day then walked away without another word. The weirdest thing about all these people was the way they seemed to vanish the second the twins tried to get a closer look. **

**At school, Harry had no one. Everybody knew that Dudley's gang hated that odd Harry Potter in his baggy old clothes and broken glasses, and nobody liked to disagree with Dudley's gang.**

Hermione closed the book and set it on the table while stifling a yawn. "That's the end."

"Maybe we should sleep, I'll set an alarm." Dumbledore said. "And we will talk in the morning about what we have read so far." He added casting a glance toward the twins.

A fourth note fluttered down and was caught by Snape who read, "Dear Readers, We have made rooms for you to sleep in while you are here. To the left is the girls' dorm, where all unmarried females are to sleep." A door appeared at the far left. "To the right is the boys' dorm, all unmarried men are to sleep in this dorm." A door appeared to the far right. "All Professors will sleep in the dorm closest to the girls' dorm." A door appeared next to the first. "And all married couples will sleep in the dorm closest to the boys' dorm." The last door appeared next to the boys' dorm. "Clothes are provided, so don't worry. Good night, Toby, Rose, and Teddy."

"Well, you heard Toby, let's go to our dorms and sleep." Olivia said yawning widely. "Night Harry!" She called and walked into the girls' dorm.

* * *

A/N: Well, i brought my wonderful twist in, starting a bit. ten points to whoever can geuss what the twist is! And who Toby is.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Three and a Half: Thoughts**

Olivia sat up in a cold sweat, panting; thinking about the dream or more appropriately nightmare. Looking around she realized she was still in the room. That meant Snape was still alive, and not under the attack of Voldemort and his snake. Shaking her head she walked to the wardrobe. She grabbed the first thing her hand touched and pulled it out. Olivia gasped at the beautiful black sundress she had just pulled out. _I don't know who kidnapped us but they definitely have a great taste in clothing. _

While taking a long shower her thoughts traveled to Snape once again. _In al the times I've spoken to him I don't think I've ever really talked to him. What do I even know about him? _She shook her head trying to rid her mind of her professor. _Well, I've made up my mind. I'll tell him about my visions, today if possible. _She thought determinedly.

Olivia turned off the water and stepped from the shower. _No, it's hopeless! _She thought shaking her head. _He'll never believe me! He'll just start avoiding me like he did Trelawney!_ She shook her head again with a sigh. She used a simple spell to dry herself off and dressed quickly.

She walked out of her dorm with a gloomy expression and ran into something rather solid and landed on her bottom. "Woah, who put the wall there?"

"Miss Potter, you surely do not mean to say that I am in likeness to a wall." Looking up Olivia realized she had run into Professor Snape, not a wall.

"Oh, good morning, Professor. Did you sleep well?" She asked smiling up at him. _Please don't hex me. Please don't hex me. Please don't hex me. _She thought trying to not appear worried.

"As well as I usually sleep. Why are you awake so early." He said as more of a command rather than a question.

"Oh it was nothing just a nightmare." She answered trying to sound nonchalant about it. She glanced up at him to see if he had bought the lie; he hadn't. _Hopefully he doesn't ask about it. _She thought standing and brushing the dust from her dress. "I couldn't get back to sleep so I decided to get up and get dressed."

"Well, I understand that much at least. That dress looks nice on you." He said looking rather uncomfortable with the situation.

"Hm? Oh, thank you. You look quite nice, too." She replied truthfully with a serene smile. "I'm going to make breakfast, have any requests?" _Nice one Olivia, way to make an easy escape route. Why can't I just face him with that rumoured Gryffindor bravery I'm supposed to have? _ With a sigh she trudged to the kitchen. _I seem to be sighing quite a bit lately; I can't put my finger on why, though._

"Miss Potter?" She heard a low, slow voice behind her making Olivia jump out of her skin.

"Please, call me Olivia. Miss Potter is just too formal." Olivia turned to him with a wide, obviously fake smile. "Is there something you needed?"

"Yes, I would like it if you didn't make anything to heavy for breakfast today. If Molly has anything to say about it we will be eating feasts for every meal." He drawled looking rather disgusted at the thought of it.

"Alright, I understand where you're coming from, sir." She answered in a giggle. Turning her back to him she started toward the kitchen again.

"Olivia! Why are you up so early? Did you have that dream again?" Hermione asked walking out of the door heading to the girls' dorm.

"Yeah it was that dream again. It keeps getting more vivid. Go wake the others, I'm making breakfast." She told her bushy haired friend. After everyone else woke up and they ate light breakfast made by Olivia after much protest from Mrs. Weasley, they gathered in the living room.

"Shall I read next?" Dumbledore asked, hearing no complaints he opened the book and read, "**Chapter Three. The Letters from No One**"

* * *

**A/N: Sorry, I've been really busy with school and doctors. Hope you don't mind a simple fluffy filler. Love you all and thanks for the reviews!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I want to explain something about Olivia. She isn't actually a metamorphmagus. She only has prophetic dreams. They reason she has some ability is because in this story Harry is a metamorphmagus. Twins can usually feed off one anothers power and abilities, it was an idea a had, because Olivia has very specific prophetic dreams but Harry does not. Harry also has a block on his magical core in this story keeping him from being able to use his morphing abilities to the fullest. Olivia does not have one. Hopefully that clears somethings up. :3**

* * *

**Chapter Three: Letters from No One**

"Shall I read next?" Dumbledore asked, hearing no complaints he opened the book and read, "**Chapter Three: Letters from No One**"

**The escape of the Brazilian boa constrictor earned the twins their longest-ever punishment.**

"How long?" Mrs. Weasley, Remus, Sirius, and surprisingly Snape all growled.

"Hm, about three weeks? A month? Harry how long was it?" Olivia asked looking over at her brother who was sitting on the other side of Hermione. On Olivia's other side was Snape looking as dour as usual. Dumbledore; avoiding confrontation as usual continued reading before they started yelling again.

** By the time he was allowed out of his cupboard again, the summer holidays had started and Dudley had already broken his new cine-camera, crashed his remote-control aeroplane and, first time on his racing bike, knocked down old Mrs. Figg as she crossed Privet Drive on her crutches.**

"THAT LITTLE BR-" Mrs. Weasley was cut off by Snape picking up a piece of paper and Olivia looking over his shoulder asking, "What does it say, sir?"

"If you'd let me read it you would know, Miss Potter." He snapped at her, obviously not a people or morning person. Clearing his throat Professor Snape read the next letter, "**Dear Readers, Good morning! Toby, Rose, and Teddy are still sleeping so I thought I would say hello! I'm Eli, and I hope I won't have to break up any fights, it's the only reason I was asked to join this little group. Anyway, I hope you finish the next chapter soon, the best part, in my opinion, is coming up soon! Your frien-" **Snape paused, "The writing changed. **Hey, sorry. My sister Eli took the notebook we use to write these letters while we were asleep. She always was an early riser, sorry if she bugged you. Now we need to find a new hiding spot. **The writing changes again. **Like I won't find it, Toby. We'll talk again later, Eli and Toby." **

"Toby and Eli act like Harry and I, they must be twins. Their names sound like abbreviations of the names I would give my kids; Eileen and Tobias." Olivia started rambling in a daze, thinking about the future. Everyone looked at her weirdly except Harry, he was used to this by now. Shaking his head Dumbledore read again.

**Harry was glad school was over but Olivia wasn't so pleased as there was no escaping Dudley's gang, who visited the house every single day. Piers, Dennis, Malcolm and Gordon were all big and stupid, but as Dudley was the biggest and stupidest of the lot, he was the leader.**

"That's like making Crabbe the leader of Malfoy's group." Harry snickered to Ron who nodded back trying not to out and out laugh.

"Its true though, Potter." Malfoy said looking over at them with a raised eyebrow.

**The rest of them were quite happy to join in Dudley's favourite sport: Harry-hunting.**

"Wait why just Harry?" The red haired twins asked simultaneously.

"I scare them. It helps that the older boys from the school are protective of their little genius." Olivia said with a Slytherin worthy smirk.

"So is that where you always disappear to during the summer? To one of your boy toy's houses." Harry asked with a raised eyebrow. "I never thought you were like that Oli." He laughed as his sister's face turned bright red, like only a ginger's could.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER!" Olivia turned in her seat and looked like she was about ready to shout the room down around them. "YOU LITTLE GIT! HOW DARE YOU SAY SOMETHING LIKE THAT ABOUT ME! I WI-" She was cut off by the loud thunk of the fourth book hitting her forehead. The impact made her fall backwards and awkwardly landing in with her head in Snape's lap. "Heh, sorry 'bout this, but this is comfy so I'll stay here." She said smiling up at the scary dark man.

Harry was rolling with laughter at this whole situation. "Olivia, you- you're bleeding and- and you're lying in the lap of the scariest man at- at school!" He gasped out between fits of laughter.

"Well, excuse me scar face. I'm comfortable, thank you very much." Olivia replied making her twin laugh harder.

"How can anyone be comfortable in Snivellous's lap?" Sirius asked with a sneer.

"Oh hush, Snuffles. You're just jealous I'm not in your lap." The red haired girl replied.

**This was why Harry spent as much time as possible out of the house, wandering around thinking about the end of the holidays, where he could see a tiny ray of hope. When September came he would be going off to secondary school and, for the first time in his life, he wouldn't be with Dudley. Dudley had a place at Uncle Vernon's old school, Smeltings,**

"What a strange name for a school." Luna said airily making everyone but Snape and Olivia jump. "Well, we can't really talk we go to a school called Hogwarts." She added wisely making Olivia giggle.

Snape looked down at the small girl in his lap, _She giggles like an innocent little girl, which she is anything but. _He thought propping his head on his hand, leaning on the arm of the couch they were occupying.

** Piers Polkiss was going there, too. Harry and Olivia, on the other hand, were going to Stonewall High, the local comprehensive. Dudley thought this was very funny. **

**"They stuff people's heads down the toilet first day at Stonewall," he told Harry. "Want to come upstairs and practice?"**

**"No thanks," said Harry. "The poor toilet's never had anything as horrible as your head down it - it might be sick." Then he ran for it before Dudley could work out what he'd said.**

**"There's no need to practice. We aren't going to Stone Wall." She skipped off with a calm unemotional face.**

"That's quite scary, you know, Potter." Draco said not looking directly at her.

"Oh, I know. Also, you won't turn to stone if you look at me. I'm not in the mood to transfigure anyone." She said teasingly to the blonde boy. Most of the adults smiled; happy the children could joke around and be kids undivided by houses or blood statuses.

**One day in July, Aunt Petunia took Dudley to London to buy his Smeltings uniform, leaving Harry and Olivia at Mrs. Figg's. Mrs. Figg wasn't as bad as usual. It turned out she'd broken her leg tripping over one her cats and she didn't seem quite as fond of them as before. She let the twin watch television and gave them a bit of chocolate cake that tasted as though she'd had it for several years.**

**That evening, Dudley paraded around the living-room for the family in his brand-new uniform. Smeltings boys wore maroon tailcoats, orange knickerbockers, and flat straw hats called boaters. **

All the children started laughing at this and most adults were trying hard to keep a straight face. Snape started to relax from Olivia lying on his lap, he even let his arm drape across Olivia's stomach.

**They also carried knobbly sticks, used for hitting each other while the teachers weren't looking. This was supposed to be good training for later life.**

"How can that be good training for later in life?" Neville asked looking confused.

"We use long twigs for later training in life." Flitwick said with a small laugh.

"True, but we use them for magic, professor." Neville said back.

**As he looked at Dudley in his new knickerbockers, Uncle Vernon said gruffly that it was the proudest moment of his life. Aunt Petunia burst into tears and said she couldn't believe her Ickle Dudleykins,** **he looked so handsome and grown-up. Harry didn't trust himself to speak. He thought two of his ribs might already have cracked from trying not to laugh. His twin had no such reservations; her laughing earned a swift slap to the head.**

"That one hurt a little bit." Olivia said rubbing the side of her head. She heard Sirius and Remus growl, but felt the growl coming from Snape; the man who had always hated and picked on her. _Why is he so upset? He's supposed to hate me._

**There was a horrible smell in the kitchen the next morning when Harry went for breakfast. It seemed to be coming from a large metal tub in the sink. He went to have a look. The tub was full of what looked like dirty rags swimming in grey water. **

**"What's this?" he asked Aunt Petunia. Her lips tightened as they always did if he dared to ask a question.**

**"Your new school uniform," she said. Harry looked in the bowl again.**

**"Oh," he said. "I didn't realize it had to be so wet."**

"That's what she said." Olivia said in a very serious voice before every person under thirty burst into laughter, as well as Remus and Sirius.

"I don't get it, what is so funny?" Mrs. Weasley asked, brows furrowed.

"Mrs. Weasley, if you don't get it you don't need to." Harry answered innocently.

**"Don't be stupid," snapped aunt Petunia. "I'm dyeing some of Dudley's old things grey for you. It'll look like everyone else's when I've finished." Harry seriously doubted this, but thought it best not to argue. He sat down at the table and tried not to think about how he was going to look on his first day at Stonewall High -like he was wearing bits of old elephant skin, probably. Olivia glared at her but sat next to her brother, mumbling about going to a different school.**

"Miss Potter?" Snape asked looking down at the girl.

"Yes, professor?" She answered with a serene smile.

"Are you able to see the future?" He asked, wondering if that was the nightmare the girl had.

"I'm not sure, I have dreams and they seem to come true." She replied honestly, blushing quite brightly.

"Interesting." Was all the potions professor had to say before dropping the subject.

** Dudley and Uncle Vernon came in, both with wrinkled noses because of the smell from Harry's new uniform. Uncle Vernon opened his newspaper as usual and Dudley banged his Smeltings stick, which he carried everywhere, on the table.**

**They heard the click of the letter-box and flop of letters on the doormat. **

**"Get the post, Dudley," said Uncle Vernon from behind his paper.**

**"Make Harry get it."**

**"Get the post, Harry." **

**"Make Dudley get it."**

**"Poke him with your Smeltings stick, Dudley."**

**"Oh, just hush, the lot of you! I'll get it." Olivia glared at the three of them. Harry decided to accompany her to retrieve the mail. Four things lay on the doormat: a postcard from Uncle Vernon's sister Marge, who was holidaying on the Isle of Wight, a brown envelope that looked like a bill and - a letter for Harry and one for Olivia too.**

**Harry picked it up and stared at it, his heart twanging like a giant elastic band. No one, ever, in their whole lives, had written to them. Who would?**

**They had no friends, no other relatives – the twins didn't belong to the library so they'd never even got rude notes asking for books back. Yet, here it was, a letter, addressed so plainly there could be no mistake:**

**Mr. H Potter  
the Cupboard under the Stairs  
4 Privet Drive  
Little Whinging  
Surrey **

**Ms. O Potter  
the Cupboard under the Stairs  
4 Privet Drive  
Little Whinging  
Surrey **

"Quite accurate, Dumbledore, wouldn't you say?" Sirius asked with a glare. Olivia and Harry catching on looked at him with eye brows raised.

"Self-writing quill, my boy." Dumbledore replied with that annoying twinkle in his eye.

"Bu-" Sirius started and Olivia waved her hand cutting him off.

"Drop it Snuffles, you'll never win." Sirius sat back with a huff and continued to glare at the old man.

**The envelopes were thick and heavy, made of yellowish parchment, and the addresses were written in emerald-green ink. There was no stamp on either. Turning the envelope over, his hand trembling, Harry saw a purple wax seal bearing a coat of arms; a lion,**

"GRYFFINDOR!" Everyone from said house screeched, yelled, or cheered.

** an eagle,**

"Ravenclaw!" Flitwick and Luna cheered happily together.

** a badger,**

"Hufflepuff!" Ted, Tonks, and Sprout cheered loudly.

** and a snake**

Mrs. Tonks, the Malfoys, and Snape all clapped unenthusiastically.

** surrounding a large letter 'H'.**

"HOGWARTS!" Was bellowed deafeningly from most of the occupants of the room.

**"Hurry up, boy!" shouted Uncle Vernon from the kitchen. "What are you doing, checking for letter-bombs?" He chuckled at his own joke.**

**"That was funny, Uncle Vernon." Olivia said sardonically.**

**The twins went back to the kitchen; Harry was still staring at his letter. He handed Uncle Vernon the bill and the postcard, sat down and slowly began to open the yellow envelope. Olivia sat next to him and opened her letter as quickly as possible, eager to read what was inside.**

"Eager are we?" Bill asked mockingly. All that earned him was a swift stinging hex.

"It was the very first letter I had ever received. Harry was shocked and I was excited." She said with a glare, ignoring the groans of pain coming from the oldest Weasley child.

** Uncle Vernon ripped open the bill, snorted in disgust and flipped over the postcard.**

**"Marge's ill," he informed Aunt Petunia. "Ate a funny whelk ..."**

"Good." Harry said with a sneer, his hate apparent.

**"Dad!" said Dudley suddenly. "Dad, Harry's got something! Olivia too!"**

"Shut up you stupid git!" Ginny exploded at the book.

"Ginevra! Mind your language young lady!" Her mother admonished.

"Yes mum." She replied with a huff.

**Harry was on the point of unfolding his letter, which was written on the same heavy parchment as the envelope, when it was jerked sharply out of his hand by Uncle Vernon. Olivia had already opened hers but only caught a glimpse of the words as it was yanked from her hands. She had read the word 'witchcraft'.**

"You saw that but you didn't tell me?" Harry growled at his sister who shrugged in response.

"I knew we would get the letters eventually, I saw no need to tell you." She said motioning for Dumbledore to continue reading.

"**Those are ours!" said Harry, trying to snatch it back.**

**"Who'd be writing to you?" Sneered Uncle Vernon, shaking the letter open with one hand and glancing at it.**

**"That's what we were trying to figure out." The red haired girl sneered back. **

**"Don't give me any of that cheek, girl! Remember what happened last time." He growled, causing her to back off but continue to glare.**

"What happened, Olivia?" Remus asked in his kind soft voice.

"Nothing that you need to worry yourself with, Remus." She answered with a small smile.

**He started reading the open letter. His face went from red to green faster than a set of traffic lights. And it didn't stop there. Within seconds it was the greyish white of old porridge. **

"It was interesting to watch. To say the least." The Potter twins said in unison smirking at each other.

"Hey! That's our thing, stop doing it!" The Weasley twins said simultaneously. The four of them burst into laughter and let the others continue with the book.

**"P-P-Petunia!" he gasped.**

**Dudley tried to grab the letter to read it, but Uncle Vernon held it high out of his reach. Aunt Petunia took it curiously and read the first line. For a moment it looked as though she might faint. She clutched her throat and made a choking noise. **

"DO IT! CHOKE!" Neville shouted surprising everyone. "What can I say? She sounds dreadful."

**"Vernon! Oh my goodness - Vernon!"** **They stared at each other, seeming to have forgotten that Harry and Dudley were still in the room. Dudley wasn't used to being ignored. He gave his father a sharp tap on the head with his Smeltings stick.**

"Well the kid has some nerve to do that." The Weasley kids all nodded.

"No, he just wanted something and didn't get it. The whale gets away with everything." Harry said with Olivia nodding in agreement.

**"I want to read that letter," he said loudly.**

**"I want to read it," said Harry furiously, "as it's mine."**

"WOO! You tell them Harry!" Luna cheered in her dreamy voice.

**"We'll get the eventually." Olivia said in a steely tone with a mischievous glint in her eyes. **

"I wondered what you meant by that I guess I know now." The black haired boy said looking at his sister. "That look was scary, especially when paired with that tone." He shivered at the memory.

**"Get out all of you," croaked Uncle Vernon, stuffing the letter back inside its envelope.**

**Harry didn't move. "I WANT MY LETTER!" he shouted.**

"I wonder did two you get James' temper or Lily's." Remus mused.

"The one that bottles everything up until one little, or sometimes not so little thing, makes us explode into fiery fits of rage." Hermione and Ron said, both grimacing at the thought of the twins' tempers.

"So, a combination of both then. Interesting." Sirius said looking deep in thought.

"It's not interesting when their anger is directed at you." Hermione shuddered and Ron had a look of horror in his eyes, making the twins laugh.

"It's your own fault you know." Harry and Olivia laughed. Earning glares from their friends.

**"Let me see it!" demanded Dudley.**

**"OUT!" roared Uncle Vernon, and he took both Harry and Dudley by the scruffs of their necks and threw them into the hall, Aunt Petunia pulled Olivia out by her hair, slamming the kitchen door behind them.**

"I hate it when they pull my hair. Harry, will you cut it for me?" Olivia asked her brother pleadingly.

"If you're a metamorphmagus just make it shorter." Tonks said looking at the girl.

"I don't know how." She replied quietly. Tonks nodded, _I should teach her, I remember not knowing how to control my ability. _She thought sending a pitying look at the younger metamorphmagus.

**Harry and Dudley promptly had a furious but silent fight over who would listen at the keyhole; Dudley won, so Harry, his glasses dangling from one ear, lay flat on his stomach to listen at the crack between the door and the floor while his sister leaned against the wall behind them.**

"Weren't you interested?" Charlie asked looking confused.

"Yes, but it wasn't as if they were being quiet." Olivia responded in a voice that plainly said 'You would have to be an idiot to listen through a door". Charlie nodded and Harry looked sheepishly at the ground.

**"Vernon," Aunt Petunia was saying in a quivering voice, "look at the address - how could they possibly know where they sleep? You don't think they're watching the house?"**

**"Watching - spying -might be following us," muttered Uncle Vernon wildly. **

"As if we'd spy on you, stupid muggle." Draco said sneeringly.

**"But what should we do, Vernon? Should we write back? Tell them we don't want - "**

"Listen to her, she knows more about our world than you do." Snape snarled, causing many to stare. Olivia looked up at him curiously, _Did he know my mum when she was alive? _She wondered silently. Looking at Harry it was obvious he was thinking the same thing.

**Harry could see Uncle Vernon's shiny shoes pacing up and down the kitchen.**

**"No," he said finally. "No, we'll ignore it. If they don't get an answer ... yes, that's best ... we won't do anything ..." **

"That won't work. We'll send letters till we get a reply or send someone down to see why there was no response." McGonagall said as if she were talking to a two year old.

**"But-"  
"I'm not having one in the house, Petunia! Didn't we swear when we took him in we'd stamp out all that dangerous nonsense?"**

** "Stamp out?" Snape asked looking down at the girl who was currently avoiding all eye contact.**

"They never touched you did they?" The Weasleys all asked looking at Harry.

"The never hit me." Harry said honestly. He looked over at his sister who smiled back.

"Because they didn't realize you had a magical block on you, Harry." Olivia said with a chuckle. "They were afraid you would explode and they would get hurt."

"And what about you, Olivia? Did they hurt you?" Dumbledore asked looking at her with a serious face, his thoughts wandering to his younger sister.

"Hm? Oh, they hit did sometimes but only when I got cheeky with them. Aunt Petunia never let Uncle Vernon hit me very hard either. It may be because I look like her sister." She smiled up at the old man, who she wasn't particularly fond of.

**That evening when he got back from work, Uncle Vernon did something he'd never done before; he visited Harry in his cupboard.**

**"Where're our letters?" said Harry, the moment Uncle Vernon had squeezed through the door.**

"He fit?" Ron asked looking incredulous.

"No, he just stuck his head in. He's to fat to fit." The twins answered in unison again.

**"Who's writing to us?"  
"No one. It was addressed to you two by mistake," said Uncle Vernon shortly. "I have burned it."**

**"It was not a mistake," said Harry angrily. "It had our cupboard on it."**

**"SILENCE!" yelled Uncle Vernon, and a couple of spiders fell from the ceiling.**

Ron shuddered at this and the Weasley twins looked sheepish much to the approval of their mother.

** He took a few deep breaths and then forced his face into a smile, which looked quite painful.**

"I hope it was." Luna said losing all dreaminess in her voice, shocking many. "Anyone who threatens my friends deserves to be in pain." She said in a harsh voice making Neville and Professor Flitwick to inch away from her.

"Oh, Luna, I love you so much! You're the best friend ever!" Olivia said smiling at the blonde girl across from her.

"**Er– yes, Harry, Olivia – about this cupboard. Your aunt and I have been thinking you're really getting a bit big for it … we think it might be nice if you both moved into Dudley's second bedroom."**

"Second bedroom? That fat git had two rooms and you two had to share a cupboard under the stairs?" Hermione shrieked in outrage.

"There's a guest room as well." Olivia added which caused another burst from her bushy haired friend.

"Why would you tell her that, Oli?" Harry asked rubbing his ears; he was after all sitting right next to her.

"She's going to find out anyway." She replied with a shrug. She stretched out so she had her legs propped up on Hermione's shoulder, preventing her from standing. Olivia thanked her luck that she remembered to use a charm to keep her dress from falling up past her knees.

"**Why?" said Harry.**

"Why are you asking and not just going?" Ginny asked him, if it were her, she would have gone right away.

"He never does anything nice for us." Harry started.

"Not without ulterior motives that is." Olivia finished with a giggle.

"**Don't ask questions!" snapped his uncle. "Take this stuff upstairs, now."**

**The Dursleys' house had four bedrooms: one for Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia, one for visitors (usually Uncle Vernon's sister, Marge),**

"Wait, Harry, isn't she the one you…" Ron trailed off with a devious smile confusing the others.

Harry nodded and Olivia, seeing the confused looks on the others' faces said, "Third book."

** one where Dudley slept and one where Dudley kept all the toys and things that wouldn't fit into Dudley's first bedroom. It only took Harry and Olivia one trip upstairs to move everything they owned from the cupboard into their room. He sat down on the bed and stared around him.**

**Nearly everything in here was broken. The month-old cine-camera was lying on top of a small, working tank Dudley had once driven over next door's dog; in the corner was Dudley's first-ever television set, which he'd put his foot through when his favourite program had been cancelled; there was a large birdcage which had once held a parrot that Dudley had swapped at school for a real air-rifle, which was up on a shelf with the end all bent because Dudley had sat on it.**

**Other shelves were full of books. They were the only things in the room that looked as though they'd never been touched. Olivia had gone straight for them, picking one out and sitting on the bed beginning to read.**

**From downstairs came the sound of Dudley bawling at his mother "I don't want him in there ... I need that room... make him get out..."**

"You don't need that room you stupid brat." Remus snarled making Olivia jump. She had never seen him so upset before.

**Harry sighed and stretched out on the bed. Olivia looked up at her brother, wanting to tell him what she knew yet also wanting him to be surprised. Yesterday he'd have given anything to be up here. Today he'd rather be back in his cupboard with that letter than up here without it. Olivia looked up at her brother, wanting to tell him what she knew yet also wanting him to be surprised.**

**Next morning at breakfast, everyone was rather quiet. Dudley was in shock. He'd screamed, whacked his father with his Smeltings stick, been sick on purpose, kicked his mother and thrown his tortoise through the greenhouse roof and he still didn't have his room back.**

"What a brat, I would never do that." Draco stated looking mildly disgusted.

"Well you never had a tortoise." His mother stated plainly smirking at the blushing blonde boy, while everyone bar Snape laughed.

**Harry was thinking about this time yesterday and bitterly wishing he'd opened the letter in the hall. Olivia was thinking about the book she wanted to return to. Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia kept looking at each other darkly. When the post arrived, Uncle Vernon, who seemed to be trying to be nice to Harry, made Dudley go and get it.**

"The lazy whale actually had to do something?" Sirius asked surprised.

"For once." The twins said smirking.

** They heard him banging things with his Smeltings stick all the way down the hall. Then he shouted, "There's two more! Mr. H. Potter, The Smallest Bedroom, 4 Privet Drive - "**

**With a strangled cry, Uncle Vernon leapt from his seat and ran down the hall, Harry right behind him. Uncle Vernon had to wrestle Dudley to the ground to get the letter from him, which was made difficult by the fact that Harry had grabbed Uncle Vernon around the neck from behind.**

"Practice?" Ron asked grinning at his best friend.

"What is it with you grabbing necks of those larger than you from behind?" Hermione asked laughingly. Harry shrugged in response and grinned at his friends.

**Olivia rushed out to be sure her brother didn't get to hurt. After a minute of confused fighting, in which everyone got hit a lot by the Smeltings stick, Uncle Vernon straightened up, gasping for breath, with the twins' letter clutched in his hand. Olivia glared at Dudley, nursing her already forming black eye.**

"I did wonder how you got that bruise." Snape mumbled quietly resting his head in his hands.

"**Go to your cupboard - I mean, your bedroom," he wheezed at Harry and Olivia. "Dudley - go - just go."**

**Harry walked round and round his room with Olivia watching from the corner of her eye. Someone knew they had moved out of their cupboard and they seemed to know they hadn't received the first letters. Surely that meant they'd try again? And this time he'd make sure they didn't fail. He had a plan.**

Olivia started snickering, Hermione and Ron both groaned, and Harry asked "What? I have great plans!"

"Harry, no offenses but your plans are only good on paper." His sister laughed out. "They sound good but are easily broken." Harry harrumphed and leaned back, pouting.

**The repaired alarm clock rang at six o'clock the next morning.** **Harry turned it off quickly and dressed silently. He mustn't wake the Dursleys. He stole downstairs without turning on any of the lights. **

**He was going to wait for the postman on the corner of Privet Drive and get the letters for number four first. His heart hammered as he crept across the dark hall towards the front door - "AAAAARRRGH!"**

Dumbledore actually yelled making everyone but the teachers jump. Olivia jumped and when she landed a groan of pain was heard. She remembered she was using her male professor's lap as a pillow.

"Sorry 'bout that, sir." She apologized blushing brightly, trying not to laugh. Though no one else tried to stop their own laughter.

**Harry leapt into the air - he'd trodden on something big and squashy on the doormat - something ****_alive_****!** **Lights clicked on upstairs and to his horror Harry realized that the big squashy something had been his uncle's face.**

** "Do it again!" He heard; looking up he realized his sister had been watching him but didn't warn him.**

"Why didn't you warn me anyway?" Harry asked crossly.

"You woke me up at six in the bloody morning. Why would I warn you if I was ready to slap you myself?" She answered just as cross.

**Uncle Vernon had been lying at the foot of the front door in a sleeping bag, clearly making sure that Harry didn't do exactly what he'd been trying to do.**

**He shouted at Harry for about half an hour and then told him to go and make a cup of tea. Harry shuffled miserably off into the kitchen, and by the time he got back, the post had arrived, right into Uncle Vernon's lap. Harry could see three letters addressed in green ink and another three addressed to his. **

**"I want - " he began, but Uncle Vernon was tearing the letters into pieces before his eyes.**

"That's not cool." Charlie said with a scowl.

"Not at all, but it was amusing watching him break a sweat trying to rip six letters." Olivia chimed in with a smirk.

**Uncle Vernon didn't go to work that day. He stayed at home and nailed up the letterbox.**

**"See," he explained to Aunt Petunia through a mouthful of nails, "if they can't deliver, they'll just give up."**

**"I'm not sure that'll work, Vernon."**

"Listen to her, you walrus, she knows more about our world than you do." Snape said quietly, only Olivia heard him. _He did know them. I'm sure of it! _ Olivia thought.

**"Oh, these people's minds work in strange ways, Petunia, they're not like you and me,"**

"Thank Merlin for that." Was heard echoed through the room.

**Said Uncle Vernon, trying to knock in a nail with the piece of fruit cake Aunt Petunia had just brought him. **

"Is her cooking really that bad?" Ron and his brothers all asked simultaneously, looking horrified that food could be that bad. They looked even more horrified after the nods they received.

**On Friday, no fewer than twelve letters arrived for Harry and Olivia each. As they couldn't go through the letterbox they had been pushed under the door, slotted through the sides and a few even forced through the small window in the downstairs toilet. Uncle Vernon stayed at home again. After burning all the letters, he got out a hammer and nails and boarded up the cracks around the front and back doors so no one could go out. He hummed 'Tiptoe through the Tulips' as he worked, and jumped at small noises.**

"Has he completely cracked already?" Mr. Malfoy asked but quieted quickly at the looks he was getting.

**On Saturday, things began to get out of hand. Forty-eight letters to Harry found their way into the house, rolled up and hidden inside each of the four dozen eggs that their very confused milkman had handed Aunt Petunia through the living-room window. While Uncle Vernon made furious telephone calls to the post office and the dairy trying to find someone to complain to, Aunt Petunia shredded the letters in her food mixer.**

"They really don't want you going do they?" McGonagall asked.

**"Who on earth wants to talk to you this badly?" Dudley asked Harry and Olivia in amazement.**

"The entire wizarding world, for Harry anyway." The red haired twins said together, causing Harry to blush and Olivia to laugh at her brother. _Potter doesn't like the fame? He must be trying to trick us, I for one will not believe it. _Snape and Draco both thought.

**On Sunday morning, Uncle Vernon sat down at the breakfast table looking tired and rather ill, but happy. "No post on Sunday's," he reminded them happily as he spread marmalade on his newspapers,**

At this they heard furious scribbling from Mr. Weasley. "No, muggles do not eat the Sunday paper." Olivia said with mirth. They saw him crossing something out and he returned his attention to the book.

**"No damn letters today -" Something came whizzing down the kitchen chimney as he spoke and caught him sharply on the back of the head. Next moment, thirty or forty letters came pelting out of the fireplace like bullets.**

**The Dursleys ducked, but Harry leapt into the air trying to catch one-**

"Why?" Charlie and Bill asked.

"Seeker at heart." Harry replied happily.

**"Out! OUT!" Uncle Vernon seized Harry around the waist and threw him into the hall, Olivia walked out calmly smirking at how ridiculous her aunt and cousin looked. When Aunt Petunia and Dudley had run out with their arms over their faces, Uncle Vernon slammed the door shut. They could hear the letters still streaming into the room, bouncing off the walls and floor.**

**"That does it," said Uncle Vernon, trying to speak calmly but pulling great tufts out of his moustache at the same time. "I want you all back here in five minutes, ready to leave. We're going away. Just pack some clothes. No arguments!" He looked so dangerous with half his moustache missing that no one dared argue.**

"Olivia was laughing to hard to argue." Harry provided and his sister snorted at the memory of her uncle pulling his moustache out.

**Ten minutes later they had wrenched their way through the boarded-up doors and were in the car, speeding towards the motorway. Dudley was sniffling in the back seat; his father had hit him round the head for holding them up while he tried to pack his television, video and computer in his sports bag. Olivia had packed a blanket for her and Harry, while her twin packed the clothes.**

"You two are very devoted to each other, aren't you?" Professor Sprout asked, proud that any two people could be so loyal to each other.

"Yes, before we came to Hogwarts we were all we had. We didn't want to lose each other." They said with small, sad smiles.

** They drove. And they drove. Even Aunt Petunia didn't dare ask where they were going. Every now and then Uncle Vernon would take a sharp turning and drive in the opposite direction for a while. **

**"Shake 'em off ... shake 'em off," he would mutter whenever he did this.**

"Oh yes, because that will work wonders." McGonagall said sarcastically.

**They didn't stop to eat or drink all day. By nightfall Dudley was howling. He'd never had such a bad day in his life. He was hungry, he'd missed five television programs he'd wanted to see and he'd never gone so long without blowing up an alien on his computer.**

"Welcome to the twins' life, you blubbering twit." Ginny and her mother snarled.

**Uncle Vernon stopped at last outside a gloomy-looking hotel on the outskirts of a big city. Dudley, Harry, and Olivia shared a room with twin beds and damp, musty sheets.**

**Dudley snored but Harry and Olivia stayed awake, sitting on the **window-sill, staring down at the lights of passing cars and wondering...

"About what?" Luna asked in her normal dreamy voice again.

"Who was writing to us," Olivia started.

"Why we weren't allowed to read the letters," Harry continued.

"And if we could get Dudley to stop snoring." They finished together with a laugh.

**They ate stale cornflakes and cold tinned tomatoes on toast for breakfast the next day. They had just finished when the owner of the hotel came over to their table.**

**"'Scuse me, but is one of you Mr. H. Potter or Ms. O. Potter? Only I got a couple 'undred of these at the front desk."** **She held up a letter so they could read the green ink address:**

**Mr H. Potter  
Room 17  
Railview Hotel  
Cokeworth **

**Harry made a grab for the letter but Uncle Vernon knocked his hand out of the way. The woman stared. "I'll take them," said Uncle Vernon quickly, standing up quickly and following her from the dining room.**

**"Wouldn't it be better just to go home, dear?" Aunt Petunia suggested timidly, hours later, but Uncle Vernon didn't seem to hear her. Exactly what he was looking for, none of them knew. He drove them into the middle of a forest, got out, looked around, shook his head, got back in the car and off they went again. The same thing happened in the middle of a ploughed field, halfway across a suspension bridge and at the top of a multi-storey car park. Daddy's gone mad, hasn't he?" Dudley asked Aunt Petunia dully late that afternoon.**

"It's official, especially if that lard notices." Hermione said in a cynical voice, earning looks from the others. "What? It's completely true."

**Uncle Vernon had parked at the coast, locked them all inside the car and disappeared. It started to rain. Great drops beat on the roof of the car. Dudley snivelled.** "**It's Monday," he told his mother.**

"So he's finally learned the days of the week? Good for him." Mrs. Tonks sneered making Sirius look at her in shock.

"Never do that again, you looked and sounded just like Bella."Sirius told her in a slightly freaked out voice.

"Oh, sorry. I was raised as a Black, it is only expected that I retain some of the qualities." She said apologetically.

**"The Great Humberto's on tonight. I want to stay somewhere with a television."**

**Monday.**

**This reminded Harry of something. If it was Monday– and you could usually count on Dudley to know the days of the week, because of television - then tomorrow, Tuesday, was the twins eleventh birthday. Of course, their birthdays were never exactly fun – last year, the Dursleys had given him a coat-hanger and a pair of Uncle Vernon's old socks. Olivia had gotten a toothpick. They always gave each other a home made card, Olivia's card was usually better made.**

"Why thank you Harry! I do take pride in my art." She said jokingly.

**Still, you weren't eleven every day. Uncle Vernon was back and he was smiling.** **He was also carrying a long, thin package and didn't answer Aunt Petunia when she asked what he'd bought.**

**"Found the perfect place!" he said. "Come on! Everyone out!"  
It was very cold outside the car. Uncle Vernon was pointing at what looked like a large rock way out to sea. Perched on top of the rock was the most miserable little shack you could imagine. One thing was certain, there was no television in there. Storm forecast for tonight!" said Uncle Vernon gleefully, clapping his hands together. "And this gentleman's kindly agreed to lend us his boat!"**

"Why would anyone in their right mind go out in a boat if there was a storm forcast?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"He wasn't in his right mind, professor." Harry replied.

**A toothless old man came ambling up to them, pointing, with a rather wicked grin, at an old rowing boat bobbing in the iron-grey water below them**

**"I've already got us some rations," said Uncle Vernon, "so all aboard!"  
It was freezing in the boat. Icy sea spray and rain crept down their necks and a chilly wind whipped their faces. After what seemed like hours they reached the rock, where Uncle Vernon, slipping and sliding, led the way to the broken-down house.**

** The inside was horrible; it smelled strongly of seaweed, the wind whistled through the gaps in the wooden walls and the fireplace was damp and empty. There were only two rooms. Uncle Vernon's rations turned out to be a packet of crisps each and four bananas. He tried to start a fire but the empty crisp packets just smoked and shrivelled up. "Could do with some of those letters now eh?" he said cheerfully. **

**He was in a very good mood. Obviously he thought nobody stood a chance of reaching them here in a storm to deliver post. Harry privately agreed, though the thought didn't cheer him up at all. Olivia saw the look on her brother's face and couldn't help but smile at his pessimism.**

"Always the pessimist, huh Potter." Draco mocked. Olivia stood and grabbed the taller boy by the collar and brought him to eye level.

"You would be pessimistic too if you had lived most of our life in a cupboard under the stairs, were treated no better than a slave, and was lied to on a daily basis. I suggest you don't make anymore rude comments about or to my brother." She released him and he sank down next to his mother, an angry Olivia was a very scary Olivia. She walked back to the sofa she was sharing with Professor Snape and laid back down with her head again in his lap.

"Sh-shall we continue?" Flitwick squeaked out, Dumbledore gave a nod and continued.

**As night fell, the promised storm blew up around them. Spray from the high waves splattered the walls of the hut and a fierce wind rattled the filthy windows.**

**Aunt Petunia found a few mouldy blankets in the second room and made up a bed for Dudley on the moth-eaten sofa. She and Uncle Vernon went off to the lumpy bed next door and the twins were left to find the softest bit of floor they could and to curl up under the thinnest, most ragged blanket. Olivia pulled out the blanket she had packed and wrapped them both in it.**

**The storm raged more and more ferociously as the night went on. Harry couldn't sleep, Olivia stayed up with him. He shivered and turned over, trying to get comfortable, his stomach rumbling with hunger. Dudley's snores were drowned by the low rolls of thunder that started near midnight. The lighted dial of Dudley's watch, which was dangling over the edge of the sofa on his fat wrist, told Harry they'd be eleven in ten minutes' time. He lay and watched their birthday tick nearer, wondering if the Dursleys would remember at all, wondering where the letter-writer was now.**

**Five minutes to go. The twins heard something creak outside.**

**He hoped the roof wasn't going to fall in, although it might be warmer if it did. Four minutes to go. Maybe the house in Privet Drive would be so full of letters when they got back that he'd be able to steal one somehow. Three minutes to go. Was that the sea, slapping hard on the rock like that? And (two minutes to go) what was that funny crunching noise? Was the rock crumbling into the sea?**

**One minute to go and they'd be eleven. Thirty seconds ... twenty seconds ... ten - nine - maybe he'd wake Dudley up, just to annoy him –**

"DO IT!" Sirius and the Weasley twins yelled together.

**Three- two - one – BOOM.**

Most jumped from Dumbledore's loud voice again.

**The whole shack shivered and Harry and Olivia sat bolt upright, staring at the door. Someone was outside, knocking to come in.**

Dumbledore closed the book, "That's the chapter, rather interesting."

"Who wanted to get in?" Tonks asked.

"I'm hungry." Ron whined loudly.

"Ron, we just had breakfast!" Hermione smacked his head.

"Let's read two more chapters, and then have lunch." Olivia said, the adults nodded at the suggestion and Ron grumbled.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: To my wonderful fans, I finished the 'Letters From No One' chapter and posted it with its first half. Also, please read the authors note at the beginning. It will clear a few things up. On another note, please excuse me if I don't post very often in the upcoming weeks after Thanksgiving. I am part of my school's play and we are performing on the 30th of November and the 1st of December. I am also in AP english so i have a lot of homework in that class. I will try to update as often as I can. Thank you! (Also if you live in the Warren Michigan area and would like to come see the play I can give you the details, just send me a message!)**


	7. AN

**A/N**

**Hey! Sorry I haven't been updating. My laptop's charging port fried out, so now it won't charge or even turn on. I promise as soon as I get to an actual computer, (on my iPhone) I'll write the next actual chapter. Thank you so much for reading and I hope you all had a brilliant Easter!**

**~Risen From Hell.**


End file.
